Horoscope
by Belyn
Summary: Titre facile... qui veut tout dire. Une journée chez les Ors selon les signes de chacun. Couples plus ou moins courants... Chapitre deux: peut-être un peu moins léger, mais toujours pas intellectuel.
1. Chapter 1

**Horoscope**

(ou De la manière de patienter quand on a pour seule lecture un vieux Métro)

Auteur: Belyn

Disclaimer: Noël approche, mais je n'espère pas. Saint Seiya, son univers et ses persos sont pas à moi...

Note: Tout le monde est bien sûr ressuscité, sinon il n'y aurait pas vraiment d'histoire possible après les évènements.

_Horoscope tiré du Métro du Vendredi 9 Novembre 2007..._

**Bélier:Tout va bien entre vous et votre partenaire, vous cabotez sur une mer d'huile.**

Shion se réveilla lorsqu'un rayon de soleil réussi à se glisser entre les persiennes pour tomber précisément sur sa paupière droite, qui ne tarda pas à chauffer et déranger ainsi le juste sommeil du Grand Pope d'Athéna. Avec un grognement, il se retourna en s'emmêlant encore plus dans les draps de lin qui avaient déjà atteint un niveau de désordre proche d'un drapé d'une toge sur un tableau de grand maître, mettant ainsi son précieux organe de vision hors de portée de l'appendice d'Hélios. Son nez, lui par contre, atterrit sur une épaule chaude et confortable,ce qui déclencha un second grognement, provenant du propriétaire de ladite épaule.

-Mmmmh... Naan, pas déjà...

Pour toute réponse, Shion se contenta de déposer un baiser sur ce qui lui tomba sous les lèvres (un clavicule fort appétissante, ma foi), avant de murmurer:

-Dors encore, mâmour...

Le bel endormi s'empressa d'obéir et de repartir dans les bras de Morphée. Shion, qui s'extirpait progressivement des dernières brumes de sommeil, se fit un plaisir de profiter de la vue. Les mèches en bataille étalées sur l'oreiller, un bras musclé passé sous l'oreiller, et le drap repoussé jusqu'à une taille fine et virile. De quoi donner de l'appétit à n'importe qui de bon matin... Pourtant, avec un soupir, l'ex-chevalier se leva, laissant son regard courir une dernière fois sur le corps de son délicieux amant, puis enfila une toge qui traînait au pied du lit et s'en fût vers la cuisine qui jouxtait l'appartement.

La nuit avait été agitée, mais son simple souvenir suffit à faire venir aux lèvres de Shion un sourire moitié comblé, moitié béat, moitié égrillard. Sur cette magnifique preuve des capacités mathématiques du Grand Pope, ce dernier mit en marche la machine à café qui lui faisait de l'oeil sur le plan de travail, puis tira du placard de quoi faire un petit déjeuner conséquent. Sifflotant un petit air discordant, il ne sursauta pourtant pas lorsque deux bras vinrent lui entourer la taille.

-Bonjour vous...

-Bien dormi, Dokho?

-Peu, mais trèèèèèèès bien, lui répondit-il à travers un large bâillement.

-Q'est-ce que tu dirais de manger un petit quelque chose avant d'aller à l'entraînement?

Prenant un faux air pensif en picorant les lèvres de son amant, le chevalier de la Balance en profita pour glisser une main aventureuse entre deux pans de la toge qui tentait de se faire la malle, sentant qu'elle allait bientôt être de trop.

-Plus tard peut-être... A moins que tu ne me menace de t'évanouir d'inanition dans les instants qui viennent...

-Mais tu sais très bien que la cafetière s'arrête automatiquement...

oOoOo

Au même instant, tout en bas des escaliers, dans le premier temple du sanctuaire, un autre Bélier se réveillait à son tour, lui toutefois en la simple compagnie de son oreiller. Le réveil fût aussi beaucoup plus animé, puisqu'il était dû à un aimable disciple qui confondait le ventre de son bien-aimé maître avec un trampoline.

-Maître! Maître! Maître!

-Kikoumph!

-Aujourd'hui vous devez m'emmener à l'arène! Vous avez promis!

Le souffle légèrement coupé par les démonstrations d'enthousiasme du jeune garçon, le puissant chevalier d'Athéna, Mu de Jamir, seul réparateur des armures du Sanctuaire Sacré, du s'y reprendre à quatre fois avant de recueillir assez d'air pour pouvoir formuler une phrase complète:

-Je sais... Laisse-moi... le temps de... me préparer.

-Je vais préparer le p'tit dèj!

La phrase s'évanouit dans le lointain, alors que Mu pouvait enfin reprendre son souffle. La journée commençait à peine, mais il se sentait particulièrement fatigué: aujourd'hui, au programme, entraînement en compagnie des autres Ors et de Kiki qui lui avait arraché la promesse deux semaines auparavant, trois armures avaient besoin de légères réparations, Shaka lui avait demandé s'il aurait le temps de passer, apparemment il avait besoin de lui parler de quelque chose, et pour finir, Mu s'était promis de passer voir son maître au temple.

Prenant son courage à deux mains et le sol à deux pieds, il s'étira de tout son long, profitant de l'agréable sensation que lui procurait le fait de détendre ainsi tous ses muscles. Puis revint précipitamment à des considérations plus terre à terre en entendant un bruit d'objet rencontrant brusquement le sol en provenance de la cuisine.

Une heure plus tard, le Bélier et son apprenti, le plus jeune un peu plus calme, les deux l'estomac rempli en prévision de la matinée sportive qui les attendait, descendaient en direction des arènes d'entraînement.

-Mu!

Le susnommé se retourna pour voir DM courir vers eux, lui aussi en tenue d'entraînement.

-DM! Déjà levé?

-Me suis fait réveiller par un abruti de première qui a débarqué chez moi aux aurores en hurlant que mon père me réclamait...

-Ton père? Mais...

-Ben ouais, comme tu penses, j'l'ai jamais connu! Cet idiot était à moitié bourré, je lui ai rafraîchi les idées en lui plongeant la tête dans un tonneau qui traînait dans le coin.

-Tu n'as pas honte?

Question purement pour la forme, étant donné le sourire en tranche de _cuccurbitae _qu'affichait Mu. Son collègue lui répondit par un rictus plein de dents.

-C'était ça, ou je le renvoyais aux dortoirs par la voie des airs!

Mu et Kiki éclatèrent de rire. DM continua à sourire, ses yeux brillants posés sur le gardien de la première maison.

-Vous descendez aux arènes je suppose?

-Tout juste. Je voulais avoir le temps de m'occuper de Kiki avant qu'il n'y ai trop de monde.

-Roooh... Mais alors... je vais peut-être avoir un adversaire à ma taille! s'exclama le Cancer en se mettant nez à nez avec l'apprenti.

-Qu'en dis-tu Kiki? Tu voudrais essayer de l'affronter pour changer?

-Ouais! J'vais vous mettre la pâtée!

-T'es vingt ans trop jeune pour pouvoir dire ça gamin!

Le garçon et DM continuèrent de descendre les instruments de torture propres au Sanctuaire (comprendre les escaliers) sous le regard plus qu'amusé du Mu. Finalement la journée ne s'annonçait plus si longue que ça...

**Taureau: Aujourd'hui, mettez cartes sur table avec vos collaborateurs ou avec votre associé.**

Aldébaran laissa échapper un soupir à décorner les boeufs (l'auteur se relit et se rend compte du jeu de mot foireux qu'elle a fait sans s'en apercevoir...). A vrai dire, il soupirait même de plus en plus depuis quelques temps. Au point que les servants du Sanctuaire en étaient à se demander s'ils ne devraient pas bientôt clouer tous les meubles du puissant gardien de la deuxième maison au sol pour éviter de devoir descendre les chercher régulièrement.

Le Taureau allait bien, merci pour lui. Mais simplement, il se trouvait face à une situation qui lui paraissait de jour en jour plus dure à supporter. Il avait l'habitude de faire ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris, c'est-à-dire affronter des ennemis toujours plus forts pour la gloire d'Athéna, passer ses journées libres à s'entraîner avec les autres chevaliers pour la gloire d'Athéna, prendre soin de la réputation du Sanctuaire d'Athéna, s'occuper des apprentis pour la gloire d'Athéna... Le problème était qu'aujourd'hui, son dilemme ne concernait pas, mais alors pas du tout, Athéna, sa gloire ou même son chihuahua...

Non, le Taureau était tout simplement de plus en plus distrait par une personne qui envahissait constamment ses pensées. Et Aldébaran n'avait jamais été confronté à ce genre de combat. A tel point que le chevalier n'arrivait même plus à se concentrer sur ses entraînements. Il avait récemment manqué perdre la tête lors d'un affrontement avec Shura, été privé d'odorat pendant deux jours après s'être pris une attaque de Shaka, et avait dégringolé tous les escaliers entre les temples du Scorpion et de la Balance en redescendant de chez Camus.

-Aldébaran, puis-je traverser ton temple?

Les sombres pensées du pauvre torturé furent interrompu par la douce voix de Shaka.

-Oh... Bonjour Shaka. Oui bien sûr, passe je t'en prie...

Les sourcils de l'Hindou se froncèrent par-dessus les paupières baissées.

-Ben c'est pas la grande forme dis-moi!

-Si si, tout va bien! Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire le contraire?

-Le fait qu'entre toi et Aiolia, on va bientôt pouvoir monter une cellule de soutien psychologique au Sanctuaire...

-Aiolia? Il déprime? Lui?!

La Vierge eut un petit sourire triste devant la surprise de son ami.

-Je n'ai pas entendu de fête suspecte venant de son temple hier soir, ce n'est donc pas qu'il a la gueule de bois...

-Il ne vient pas ce matin?

-Non, je n'ai pas réussi à le convaincre.

-Je passerais le voir cet après-midi.

Aldébaran ouvrit à nouveau la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose, mais la referma sans mot dire. Par contre il se mit à se... tortiller sur place, ce qui, s'il avait eu les yeux ouverts, aurait donné des frissons à Shaka, car le spectacle d'un homme de plus d'un quintal et presque deux mètres de haut en train de faire preuve de timidité n'était pas dans les choses à voir dès le matin si on souhaitait pouvoir rester apte à tenir la journée.

-Oui? demanda Shaka en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

-Shaka, je... Je me demandais si...

La Vierge laissa son homologue Taureau trouver ses mots. L'hésitation dégoulinait par tous ses pores, ce qui incitait Shaka à attendre patiemment la suite de la phrase qu'il sentait déjà croustillante.

-Non en fait c'est à Kanon que je devrais demander! Je vais y aller tout de suite!

Et Aldébaran se carapata vers la sortie arrière de son temple sans plus prêter attention à l'Hindou. Ce dernier se retrouva proprement sur le cul d'être traité si cavalièrement. Frustré, il envoya un coup de pied dans un coussin qui passait malheureusement par-là, marmonnant des 'Pas juste... Personne ne m'aime...'

Ce constat ne sembla pourtant pas le perturber outre mesure, puisque le chevalier, après un dernier grognement et un coup d'oeil frustré en direction de là où le Brésilien avait disparu, se décida à reprendre sa direction initiale, où il espérait bien trouver des gens capables de lui apprendre des nouvelles plus croustillantes que ce que Aldébaran ne lui avait finalement pas confié.

**Gémeaux:Vous avez envie de voir des nouvelles têtes, ce qui n'est guère coutumier de votre part.**

-Kanon! Bouge-toi, on va être en retard!

-C'est bon j'arrive!

Le cadet sortit du temple des Gémeaux devant lequel l'attendait Saga, les poings sur les hanches.

-T'avais qu'à pas me piquer mes chaussettes!

-Comment ça tes chaussettes? Aux dernières nouvelles, je les ai achetées donc ce sont les miennes!

-Pourtant depuis le temps qu'elles traînent dans mon tiroir, on aurait pu penser que tu les avais oubliées.

La discussion hautement philosophiques des jumeaux fut arrêtée avant que le réel propriétaire des pièces vestimentaires soit désigné, par un Taureau à l'air catastrophé qui débarqua dans un nuage de poussière avant de stopper en dérapant, le tout agrémenté d'un crissement de pneus.

-Kanon!

-Oui présent c'est pour quoi? répondit automatiquement l'ex-Marina.

-... Je peux te parler seul trente secondes?

A l'étonnement des deux frères, Aldébaran ne semblait pas enclin à discuter avec Saga, alors qu'en temps normal, c'était plutôt avec lui qu'il échangeait des propos. Sans chercher à comprendre, l'aîné haussa les épaules et se détourna, laissant les deux interlocuteurs seuls. La curiosité le rongeait, mais il savait très bien que Kanon lui raconterait tout quand ils en auraient fini.

Il continua donc son trajet jusqu'aux arènes sans croiser personne (apparemment, ils étaient déjà tous en bas); ce n'est qu'arrivé à l'aire d'entraînement réservé aux Ors et à leurs invités qu'il pût voir le surprenant spectacle d'un chevalier du Cancer affichant un sourire goguenard, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, attendant que Kiki, l'apprenti de Mu, auquel ce dernier chuchotait visiblement quelques conseils avant l'assaut final , ne soit prêt à l'affronter. Lorsque l'Atlante eût fini, Kiki se prépara; son adversaire n'avait pas la moindre intention de le prendre au sérieux. A tort, pensa Saga, Kiki était quand même l'apprenti d'un d'entre eux, et il était déjà plus âgé que ne l'avaient été la plupart des Ors lors de leur premier conflit.

Ce constat l'absorbait tellement qu'il ne prêta pas attention à la personne qui arrivait juste derrière lui.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes?

La voix le prit par surprise et il faillit envoyer son poing dans la figure de l'individu (simple réflexe conditionné que Milo lui avait fait prendre à force de vouloir lui mettre la main au panier...), ne s'arrêtant qu'au dernier moment en reconnaissant...

-Aioros... Je ne t'avais pas entendu.

-Bonjour Saga. Kanon n'est pas là?

-Il discute avec Aldébaran. Tu es bien matinal, dis-moi.

Le Sagittaire jeta un coup d'oeil à l'astre solaire qui indiquait pourtant que la matinée était bien engagée. Ce simple petit geste fit rougir Saga.

-Tu as un suçon, là, dit-il en désignant un morceau de peau que son mouvement avait dénudé. Aioros suivit le doigt du regard.

-Ça? Oh nan,c'est une tache de naissance, mais beaucoup de gens se trompent.

-Ah, pardon...

Cette remarque innocente fit constater au petit esprit encore ralenti du chevalier des Gémeaux que depuis le retour des protégés d'Athéna des profondeurs des Enfers, il n'avait pas beaucoup pris le temps d'échanger avec Aioros. Encore mal à l'aise en sa présence à cause de ce qu'il lui avait infligé, Saga ne savait pas comment aborder la question. Son ex-victime n'avait jamais laissé penser, par un geste quelconque ou par une phrase égarée, qu'il lui en voulait. Mais Saga ne voyait pas comment, malgré la grandeur d'âme proverbiale du Grec, on aurait pu lui pardonner aussi facilement. Aussi s'appliquait-il à l'éviter le plus possible sans que cela ne paraisse discourtois. Aioros ne lui avait jamais fait la moindre remarque.

Pourtant, en ce jour ensoleillé,pendant que DM se faisait allègrement massacrer par Kiki, très légèrement aidé de son maître (mais tout à distance, hein), avec en bruit de fond les menaces et imprécations de l'Italien qui promettait, s'il les mettait à exécution, que Mu ne réapparaîtrait pas en public pendant très longtemps, en ce beau jour donc, Saga laissa échapper un murmure.

-Je suis désolé...

Le sourire qu'il reçut en réponse lui fit penser qu'il avait eu raison de suivre son instinct.

-Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, Saga, lui fut-il répondu.

Aioros lui tomba même dans les bras, et le serra chaleureusement contre son coeur. Avant de lui murmurer:

-Par contre, si un jour l'autre Saga remonte à la surface, je lui démonte la gueule.

Et avec un éclat de rire, avant que Saga ait pu remettre ses idées en place, il l'entraîna, le bras sur les épaules, vers les estrades sur lesquels ils s'assirent tous les deux pour profiter du spectacle de Kiki pendu la tête en bas, tenu par les chevilles par un Cancer hors de lui, qui le menaçait de lui raser le crâne la prochaine fois qu'il tricherait dans un combat singulier. Mu intervint toutefois avant que son disciple ne tente de mordre un mollet à proximité de ses dents.

Après que Kiki fut envoyé s'asseoir à son tour, et que DM et Mu commencèrent à enchaîner quelques passes, les deux chevaliers qui les observaient furent bientôt rejoints par Shura, Milo et Camus, qui les saluèrent chaleureusement avant de s'asseoir à leur tour pour apprécier le combat qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

-Vous avez raté le meilleur, leur expliqua Aioros, toujours à moitié avachi contre Saga, qui trouvait cette proximité plus dérangeante en présence des autres.

-Votre réconciliation? demanda Shura avec un geste en direction du bras d'Aioros qui n'avait pas quitté les larges épaules du Gémeaux.

Bras auquel le Grec dédia à son tour un regard, étonné toutefois, comme s'il n'avait pas eu conscience de la localisation de son membre.

-Aphrodite n'est pas descendu avec toi?s'étonna le Sagittaire,qui visiblement avait décidé à la fois d'ignorer la question que lui avait posé le Capricorne, et les questions existentielles que pouvaient amener la simple localisation spatiale d'un bras attaché à sa propre personne.

Un sourire vicelard illumina le visage de Shura.

-Il était un peu fatigué, ce matin...

-Ça peut se comprendre, je vous entendais de mon temple...

Quatre chevaliers babas se tournèrent vers Camus, auteur de cette énormité, qui pourtant l'avait énoncé comme si de rien n'était. La résurrection du Verseau avait visiblement laissé en arrière une partie de sa retenue naturelle, ou un simple morceau d'intellect, ce qui avait permit aux autres Ors de découvrir que Camus n'était pas quelqu'un de renfermé comme ils l'avaient toujours cru, mais qu'il souffrait surtout d'une grande timidité qu'il tentait de cacher sous un comportement distant. Les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversés tous ensemble avaient aboli un grand nombre de barrière, ce qui avait permis au Français d'abandonner une large part de ses hésitations. Il avait alors beaucoup surpris par son sens de l'humour tout en sous-entendu, qui en avait placé certains dans une situation inconfortable plus d'une fois. Y compris aujourd'hui.

-Camuuus, pov petit malheureux! Tu veux l'hospitalité pour pouvoir dormir la prochaine fois?

-Merci Milo, je pense que j'y réfléchirais sérieusement.

-C'est vrai que t'es juste entre leurs deux temples en plus. Pas très pratique.

-Oh mais c'est surtout Aphrodite qu'on entend. Tu n'as pas à rougir comme ça, Shura, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tout en haut des escaliers, dans le dernier temple, un beau chevalier éternua dans ses oreillers avant de se retourner et de se rendormir.

Kanon arriva au beau milieu du charriage en règle du Capricorne. Saga n'eut qu'une question.

-Alors? Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait?

-Rappelez-moi quel âge à Aldé déjà? demande Kanon avec un grand sourire.

-Ben comme nous...

-Pourtant, notre cher ami affronte en ce moment même ses premiers émois amoureux...

Papillotant des cils comme une jeune fille, le plus jeune des jumeaux expliqua la situation à ses acolytes.

-Il est marrant comme tout. Il est venu m'expliquer qu'il n'avait qu'une envie, de revoir quelqu'un qu'il n'arrive pas à s'ôter du crâne, mais qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi...

-Mais pourquoi t'expliquer ça à toi? Sans vouloir te blesser,si je devais parler de ce genre de chose, j'irais plutôt voir Mu, Camus, ou même Shaka...

-Merci Milo...

Shura n'y tint plus et éclata de rire.

-Muahahahaha! Aldé amoureux! Et qui est l'heureuse élue?

-Ha... J'ai promis de ne pas en parler.

-Dis-nous!! T'en as trop dit pour t'arrêter maintenant!

-Tu dois forcément mieux la connaître que nous, sinon il ne serait pas venu t'en parler.

-Ouais, c'est un peu ça...

Aldébaran attendit que Saga soit hors de portée de voix pour se retourner vers Kanon. Celui-ci le fixait, attendant patiemment que le Taureau lui explique le pourquoi de cette discussion inhabituelle.

-Kanon... Tu t'entendais bien avec les autres Marinas?

-Beuh... Plus ou moins, ça dépendait.

-Tu... as encore des nouvelles d'eux?

La question laissa Kanon sur le cul. Pourquoi le chevalier de la deuxième maison tenait-il tant que ça à revoir un de leurs ennemis? Les relations entre les différents Sanctuaires qui s'étaient affrontés n'étaient pas vraiment antipathiques, mais elles restaient tendues. Mettre en présence deux chevaliers dépendant de dieux s'étant récemment affrontés consistait à mettre en péril le mobilier et même l'habitat, même si on pouvait ainsi espérer récupérer des punis qui balayeraient les escaliers du Sanctuaire pendant au moins une semaine (dernière punition à la mode de Shion, qui avait décidé que tant qu'on avait de la main-d'oeuvre, autant qu'elle serve à quelque chose).

-Tu penses à quelqu'un en particulier?

-En fait... Ça fait plusieurs semaines que la musique de Sorrente me trotte dans la tête. Je me demandais s'il accepterait de me rejouer un morceau...

Kanon crût qu'il allait s'étouffer à force de se retenir de rire. L'idée d'Aldébaran à l'apparence de brute (totalement à l'opposé de son vrai caractère, d'ailleurs) qui craquait sur le Marina mélomane et délicat lui paraissait cocasse au plus haut point. Il n'aurait jamais osé y penser, même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Dans ses cauchemars non plus...

...Quoique... En y pensant bien, ces deux-là n'étaient pas si opposés. Kanon avait toujours pensé que la Sirène cachait bien son jeu. Son apparence trompeuse devait induire pas mal de monde en erreur. Comme Aldé; mais dans l'autre sens.

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelles directes, mais je peut peut-être faire quelque chose pour en avoir, si tu veux, répondit Kanon, revenu à la conversation initiale à ce stade de ses déambulations pensives.

-C'est vrai?

Le Brésilien avait rarement semblé aussi content. Kanon réprima une nouvelle crise de fou rire.

-Promis. Dès ce midi, je m'en occupe.

-Merci beaucoup! Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi!

Après une étreinte qui laissa au Gémeaux une minorité d'os intacts, les métatarsiens n'étant pas les plus utiles à l'instant présents, Aldébaran s'en fût en sifflotant un petit air discordant qui n'était pas sans rappeler les mélodies que Sorrente utilisait lorsqu'il combattait (m'enfin de très loin, hein...).

**Cancer: un problème familial pourrait vous causer du tort, évitez de mêler votre partenaire à vos problèmes.**

Crachant une dernière fois la poussière que son 'héroïque' combat lui avait fait avaler, DeathMask rejoignit ses amis en train de se poiler sur les marches, laissant la place à qui souhaitait se défouler.

-Rentre te changer, Kiki. Tu as quartier libre pour le restant de la journée.

L'Italien s'assit avec toute l'élégance qui le caractérisait en temps habituel (se laissa donc tomber de tout son poids), vite rejoint par Mu qui pris place à ses côtés, un peu plus légèrement, cela va sans dire. Un instant, DM crût qu'il allait être aveuglé par le sourire éclatant que son ami lui adressa.

-Merci de t'être donné cette peine...

-Mmgrm... Chuis pas prêt de recommencer si tu t'incruste encore dans le combat.

L'Atlante se contenta de continuer à sourire, et reporta son regard vers Kanon, qui pour échapper aux velléités inquisitoriales des autres, était descendu s'échauffer sur la piste, collé de près par Aioros que la confession de Saga semblait littéralement faire planer.

DM étouffa un gigantesque bâillement.

-Kiki n'est pas le seul à avoir été fatigué par votre affrontement,dis-moi?

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde, Shura...

-Mais c'est que la fatigue te rends grognon en plus?

-Tu devrais retourner compter les moutons...

-Ben ça va aller vite: Mu, un, Shion, deux.

-Heureusement que y'en a pas plus de dix au sanctuaires, sinon comment t'aurais fait pour les compter sur tes pinces, mon crabounet?

-Vaut mieux dix pinces que seulement deux cornes.

-Mes cornes sont quand même moins grosses que celles de Mu. Tu crois qu'il chercher à compenser quelque chose? demanda Shura avec un sourire encore plus que moqueur.

-Hé! Je n'ai pas choisi le design de mon armure!

-T'as vu, il contredit pas...

Le Bélier rougissant chercha désespérément de l'aide en direction de Camus,qui se contentait de suivre la conversation les bras croisés et les yeux pétillants. Voyant que la cavalerie serait décidément en grève ce jour, Mu soupira fortement en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

-En fait, ce que personne ne sait, c'est que ces cornes servent à stocker des outils de secours en cas d'urgence entre deux combats.

Quatre regards bovins dévisagèrent le gardien de la première maison.

-Ben oui, continua Mu, comment croyez-vous qu'il m'est possible de travailler autant sans que je ne tombe de fatigue? J'en fais des petits bouts entre deux, pendant que vous vous faites laminer.

Shura et DM, largement perplexes, fronçaient les sourcils au point d'en faire disparaître les yeux. Milo se tourna vers Camus.

-Il se moque de nous, là?

-Avec Mu, tu sais bien qu'on ne sait jamais.

Seulement, le Verseau paraissait lui aussi tellement innocent que les deux autres découvrir bientôt la supercherie.

-Faux frère! Tu trahis notre belle confiance!

Le Cancer bondit sur ses pieds pour partir à la chasse au Bélier, qui prit la fuite en riant aux éclats.

-Oh Roméo, ne laisse pas partir Juliette!

L'Italien eut pour toute réponse un geste que la censure nous interdira de décrire ici. Il poursuivit Mu qui quittait les arènes en petites foulées dignes d'un champion olympique, saluant au passage Kanon et Aioros toujours en plein échange d'attaques peu foudroyantes, avant de commencer à gravir les escaliers qui menaient à son temple avec l'aisance conférée par des années de pratique (l'une des premières épreuves d'aptitude pour devenir chevalier d'Or consistait d'ailleurs à gravir un nombre déterminé de marches en en temps précis, mais passons...).

Lorsque Mu fut sur le point d'atteindre l'abri relatif que pouvait lui offrir la porte de son temple, DM prit son élan pour ne pas laisser sa proie lui échapper: d'un bond,il s'agrippa aux épaules de l'Atlante,ce qui, bien entendu, leur fit perdre à tous deux l'équilibre, et comme de par hasard ils basculèrent en un magnifique enchevêtrement de bras, jambes, cheveux et que sais-je encore, à l'intérieur, en se défonçant l'un le gros orteil gauche, l'autre la phalangine et phalangette de la main droite, au passage.

Ce qui fit que quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient chacun leur blessure plongée dans des saladiers d'eau froide (d'ailleurs, si on en croyait le dicton 'Grands pieds, grandes chaussures', Mu ne devait rien avoir à compenser, pensa DM, étant donné que le pied du Bélier ne rentrait définitivement pas dans un bol).

-Tu veux boire quelque chose? demanda finalement Mu entre deux auscultations de son orteil violet.

-Café, si t'as.

Comme la 'profonde blessure' ne l'empêchait pas de marcher, Mu se dirigea vers un placard pour trouver de quoi servir son invité. Invité qui, la main toujours plongée dans l'eau, l'observait se déplacer dans la cuisine, appréciant ses gestes gracieux. La comparaison avec son propre manque total de délicatesse le frappa au point de lui faire lâcher un gros soupir.

-Quelque chose ne va pas?

Le Cancer releva les yeux.

-Oh, non... Je repensais juste à ce mec, ce matin.

Mu lui coula un regard par dessus son épaule en se débattant avec la mesure de café. Le retour à la vie des combattants d'Athéna avait bouleversé bien des choses, au point que bien des leurs avaient montré finalement un caractère totalement différent de celui qu'ils tendaient à laisser paraître. Parmi eux, le Cancer, qui avait commencé par s'imposer pénitence sur pénitence après avoir vu ce qu'il avait imposé à toutes ses victimes. Il lui avait fallu longtemps avant de croire les autres chevaliers et même sa déesse qui s'obstinaient à lui faire comprendre qu'il était pardonné. Mais peu à peu, et grâce à l'insistance de Mu notamment, il avait repris une vie plus normale, son caractère toujours aussi emporté mais progressivement plus enjoué. Il lui arrivait pourtant encore de traverser des crises de dépression, ce qui incitait le Bélier à rester à l'écoute de son ami.

-Je ne pensais pas que ça me travaillerait autant. J'ai jamais pensé à mon père, et puis comme ici on est pour beaucoup orphelins,c'est pas un sujet qu'on aborde souvent.

Le percolateur lancé dans sa mission de produire un jus de chaussette acceptable, Mu l'abandonna pour venir se rasseoir face à son ami.

-Tu aurais voulu le connaître?

Dm réfléchit durant quelques secondes.

-Je pense, ouais. Mais en même temps je me dis que c'était peut-être un abruti de première, pour m'avoir abandonné comme ça.

Mu prit le temps de répondre.

-Peut-être... Je ne pourrais certainement pas t'aider à y penser non plus. J'ai beau avoir rencontré mon Maître très tôt, je ne l'ai jamais considéré comme mon père.

-Moui... Enfin, maintenant regarde,entre nous, la tripotée de frangins et de cousins qu'on se paye...

-C'est vrai? Tu nous considères comme tes frères?

-Ben ouais. Ça te gêne?

Mu ne répondit que par un grand sourire. Mais DeathMask eut le temps, avant qu'il se détourne, de voir au fond des pupilles si mauves, comme une lueur douloureuse.

**Lion: Un petit coup de blues peut-être? Il ne faut pas que cela dure trop longtemps. Ne restez pas seul, isolé du monde.**

Non, Aiolia, Chevalier du Lion, n'était pas déprimé. La déprime, c'était juste bon pour les Spectres, pas pour les preux Chevaliers d'Athéna.

Aiolia était juste fatigué. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis... longtemps en tout cas, il avait séché l'entraînement matinal. Il n'avait pas envie de quitter son lit, voilà tout.

C'était d'ailleurs à cause de cette fatigue passagère qu'il avait décidé de ne pas répondre lorsque Shaka avait longuement frappé à sa porte ce matin, l'invitant à se joindre à lui pour descendre.

C'était aussi la fatigue qui lui donnait l'impression que sa chambre était plus sombre que d'habitude (ça, et puis le fait qu'il n'avait pas encore ouvert les rideaux).

Son frère avait aussi essayé de le faire sortir lorsqu'il avait traversé le temple. Si même la famille ne respectait plus les besoins de sommeil, où allait-on, on vous le demande?

Et voilà que pour la troisième fois en à peine quelques heures, un énergumène mal embouché venait le déranger.

-Aiolia, ouvre cette porte tout de suite! Je sais très bien que tu es là!

Rectification, ce n'était pas un troisième abruti, mais Shaka qui avait décidé de revenir à l'attaque. Aiolia s'enfonça plus profondément la tête sous l'oreiller dans l'espoir vain de ne plus entendre les vociférations de son bourreau.

Peine perdue, surtout quand il eut la surprise de sentir son drap s'envoler, emporté élégamment par une main fine qui donna à la pièce de tissu l'énergie nécessaire pour un baptême de l'air, et même un aller simple pour la pièce d'à côté.

-Aiolia, debout, j'ai dit!

-Shakaaa...

-Oh non ce n'est ni la peine de me foudroyer du regard, ni celle de me faire des petits yeux de lionceau. Tu as exactement cinq minutes pour te ramener dans la cuisine, je t'y attends.

Et le chevalier de la Vierge s'en fût tel Moïse fendant les flots (de linge sale qui traînaient par terre), laissant là un Lion mi-colère, mi-découragé mais vouant complètement son collègue à tous les démons qu'il pourrait trouver. N'ayant toutefois pas la moindre envie de se prendre un châtiment, qu'il soit ou non du Ciel, en pleine figure, il s'extirpa du lit tant bien que mal avant la fin du délai imparti, fortement aidé par l'odeur de café qui commençait à se répandre dans son habitat.

-Café...

Tel le digne zombi du film d'horreur de série B, le valeureux chevalier traîna sa carcasse pas du tout maigre (et même plutôt bien appétissante, pensa Shaka en entrouvrant discrètement les paupières) jusqu'à la table de la cuisine sur laquelle trônait un petit déjeuner suintant de délicieuseté.

La boisson excitante tant attendue atterrit finalement devant son nez, tandis que Shaka s'asseyait à l'autre bout de la table,une tasse de thé à la main. Il la sirota en regardant le Lion se remplir l'estomac avec la fringale caractéristique de la jeunesse, tentant de comprendre ce qui avait put infliger ce vague à l'âme au jeune homme au tempérament habituellement si enjoué. Ses pensées l'inspiraient à un tel point qu'il ne se rendait d'ailleurs pas compte que les regards étaient réciproques, Aiolia se permettant, entre deux bouchées et toujours avec la plus grande discrétion possible, de dévisager son collègue de la Vierge. Il se demandait en effet pourquoi, bien que le demi-dieu se soit plus que largement décoincé depuis sa résurrection, ce qui lui valait un tel traitement de faveur de la part de Shaka, qui en temps normal ne condescendait que rarement à lui tenir compagnie pour le petit déj (un peu plus fréquemment pour les autres repas, il devait bien l'avouer; on était pas voisins de temple sans finir par, à défaut de s'apprécier, s'habituer à se fréquenter).

En même temps, le petit déjeuner du jour, il était en train de le prendre à presque 11h, ça changeait un peu l'estimation des heures habituelles...

Aiolia, avec son tact et sa diplomatie usuelles, posa donc la question qui le dérangeait.

-Pourquoi t'es venu me voir?

L'indou haussa légèrement un sourcil.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi?

La réponse surprit le Grec. Savoir que Shaka tenait réellement à lui, c'était... agréable, pour le moins.

-Tu peux t'inquiéter autant que tu veux si tu me prépare mes repas à chaque fois, répondit-il d'une voix bourrue pour cacher la délicate rougeur qui lui montait au joues, telle une innocente jeune fille qui devait pour le coup affronter ses sentiments.

-Ce serait gâcher certains de mes talents de me confiner à la cuisine.

-Oh, le grand Shaka ne sent-il pas ses chevilles enfler?

-Que nenni, cher Lion. Le simple fait de reconnaître sciemment sa propre valeur n'est en aucun cas de l'autosatisfaction.

-...Shaka, arrête de sortir des phrases si compliquées quand je dors encore à moitié.

-Tu préfèrerais avoir DeathMask en face de toi pour ne pas avoir à trop réfléchir sur le sens de ses mots?

La réponse n'eut même pas besoin que plus de neurones se connectent pour qu'Aiolia la trouve.

-Je crois que je préfère encore que ce soit toi.

-Hum. Très heureux de l'entendre.

Parce qu'après tout, il ne venait quand même pas pour rien. Si le Lion ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait lentement mais sûrement intensifié le rythme de ses visites, Shaka se demandait bien à quoi cela servait qu'il se décarcasse à s'introduire dans ses bonnes grâces pour qu'Aiolia se rende enfin compte qu'il pouvait très bien être plus qu'un ami pour lui! On avait beau être l'être le plus proche de Bouddha, on était pas un saint pour autant.

-Alors, les jeunôts te manquent à ce point là pour que tu n'aies même pas envie de venir te défouler avec nous?

-Ça va, j'ai peut-être moi aussi le droit de vouloir dormir un peu de temps en temps! C'est pas un privilège réservé à Milo ou Aphrodite!

Le brusque coup de gueule du déprimé surprit mini-Bouddha, qui faillit lâcher sa tasse heureusement pour ses genoux déjà presque vide.

-Je ne voulait pas te fâcher...

-Non mais ça va! Le Sanctuaire va pas s'effondrer juste parce que je fais pas aujourd'hui comme les dix dernières années! J'ai le droit de vouloir mener ma vie comme je l'entends!

-Oulà, soit tu m'en veux vraiment,soit t'as un trop plein de frustration à évacuer!

Shaka se mit une petite centaine de baffes mentales (d'où l'avantage de bouger à la vitesse de la lumière) avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase. Quand bien même il aurait du ça pour rire, ce n'était pas franchement le jour idéal. Aiolia qui déprimait paraissait à prendre avec des pincettes, de loin, de préférence une fois qu'il serait attaché et bâillonné. Et d'ailleurs...

-Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Frustré.

Mais moi ouiiii! continua Shaka à l'intérieur de sa petite caboche actuellement en pleine ébullition. Surtout à la vue du magnifique Grec debout devant lui, les yeux brillants de colère, effrayant tel l'animal dont il portait l'armure. L'Indou leva une main pour s'excuser.

-Pardonne-moi. Mes mots n'étaient pas de mise.

-Si tu n'es venu que pour te moquer de moi, tu peux partir tout de suite.

-Aiolia! Je suis vexé que tu penses ça de moi!

Shaka avait l'ai réellement choqué. Le Lion lui laissa le bénéfice du doute et replongea dans son bol de café avec un grommellement.

**Vierge: Évitez les discussions qui fâchent avec votre partenaire. Il faut garder votre sang-froid.**

Aioros tomba sur la scène en remontant du temple des Gémeaux où il s'était attardé.

-Mon petit frère adoré! T'es sorti de ton terrier?

-Pas grâce à toi...

-Mais c'est qu'il est tout grognon aujourd'hui le lionceau!

L'aîné s'empressa de coincer le cou de son frère au creux de son coude pour lui frotter énergiquement le crâne.

-Arrête ça tout de suite!

-Comme tu veux!

Le Sagittaire semblait, aujourd'hui encore plus que d'habitude, monté sur 12000 volts. Sautillant à moitié autour de la table, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise libre et fondit tel un aigle vorace sur un lapineau-croissant resté sur la table.

Sauf que Shaka fut plus rapide que lui et attrapa la viennoiserie restante avant le jeune homme. Malgré le regard de petit garçon tristou qu'il lui lança, la Vierge ne se laissa pas attendrir et donna la malheureuse pièce de nourriture à Aiolia qui tentait de réordonner ses mèches sans vraiment améliorer le désastre.

-Si tu en veux, tu n'as qu'à demander à Saga la prochaine fois.

-Pfourquoi Chaga? postillonna Aiolia.

-Parce qu'on s'est mis à table ce matin, chantonna l'aîné.

-C'est pour ça que tu planes... J'en déduis que ça s'est bien passé.

-Ouiouioui... Même qu'il vient dîner chez moi avec Kanon ce soir! Je vais aller me mettre aux fourneaux d'ailleurs.

Avant même que les deux plus jeunes aient pu répondre quelque chose, le Sagittaire était reparti en courant.

-Hé ben, y'en qui vont bien eux...

-Mmm... Tu veux venir dîner chez moi pour te consoler?

Aiolia crut qu'il avait mal entendu. Mais Shaka attendait visiblement une réponse, le visage interrogatif levé vers lui.

-Tu me prends en pitié?

-Non. J'ai envie de compagnie, toi aussi, ça tombe bien. Donc puisque le petit déjeuner t'as plu, je te propose de venir tester la suite de mes talents culinaires. Tu n'as rien contre la cuisine indienne?

Le Grec ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans réussir à formuler un mot correctement. La proposition le prenait franchement au dépourvu, et le fait que c'était de Shaka, le fameux Shaka-demi-dieu-un-peu-coincé-du-cul-y-a-pas-d'autre-mot, qu'elle provenait, le surprenait encore plus.

En même temps, effectivement, profiter d'un dîner qu'il n'aurait pas à préparer, concocté par quelqu'un qui savait cuisiner,contrairement à lui...

-Quelle heure?

-Vingt heures? répondit Shaka en dissimulant un semi-sourire derrière sa main.

-Je peux venir plus tôt si tu as besoin d'aide pour préparer quelque chose.

-Non. Ce sera une surprise comme ça. Je vais te laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce soir alors.

Shaka se leva gracieusement, suivi des yeux par un Lion encore un peu baba de ce qui venait de lui tomber sur le poil. Il n'eut d'ailleurs pas assez de présence d'esprit pour le raccompagner.

La Vierge ne s'en formalisa pas plus que ça. Mais un fois hors du temple, en haut des marches ensoleillées qui le ramèneraient à son propre temple, il marqua un arrêt pour profiter de la chaleur bienveillante offerte par l'astre du jour. Shaka n'aurait pas été ce qu'il était, il se serait laissé aller à un grand éclat de rire machiavélique de voir que ses filets se resserraient autour de sa proie. Mais Shaka étant ce qu'il était, il se contenta de laisser échapper un petit "Hin!" avant de commencer à descendre les marches.

**Balance:Ça tiraille entre vous et votre moitié! Vous avez des tonnes de concessions à faire pour que cela s'améliore.**

Milo arriva au sommet des marches et poussa un grand soupir de soulagement. La vue valait peut-être le détour, mais on ne pouvait la savourer que si on restait en grande forme. C'était peut-être ça qui leur permettait d'entretenir les plastiques de rêve qui avaient fait la réputation des chevaliers d'Or d'Athéna...

Il leva les yeux pour observer le palais du Grand Pope qui le surplombait. Malgré les années qu'il avait passé au Sanctuaire, l'immensité du bâtiment le laissait toujours pantois.

Sauf qu'à avancer sans regarder où il mettait les pieds, le Scorpion finit bien sûr par trébucher. Une paire de bras musclés le rattrapa au dernier moment.

-Oups... Merci Dokho.

-Regarde donc ou tu vas au lieu de bailler aux corneilles, gamin, lui conseilla gentiment la Balance en l'aidant à se redresser.

Milo lui fit un sourire de sale gosse.

-On ne t'as pas vu ce matin aux arènes...

-M'en parle pas, soupira l'aîné. Je me suis fait mettre dehors à cause de cabrioles trop prolongées.

-Raconte-moi ça...

-Vicieux.

Le Grec prit l'air outré.

-Môaaa?! Oui tout à fait. Et puis avoue que tu t'ennuierais si tu n'avais personne à qui donner tous les détails.

-Là tu vas être déçu. Rien de bien croustillant aujourd'hui.

Dokho lâcha un gros soupir. Milo fronça les sourcils devant l'air ennuyé et triste de son aîné.

-Shion t'a engueulé?

-Non! Je me dis que c'est moi qui doit être trop possessif...

-Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, j'aurais du mal à te contredire...

La Balance releva la tête, l'air surpris. On a pas tendance à voir clairement ses propres défauts, mais pour que même Milo pense ça de lui, il devait sérieusement se remettre en question. Le-dit Milo continuait à parler, affichant un visage sérieux comme on ne lui en voyait pas fréquemment.

-Il est vrai qu'avec la deuxième chance qui nous a été offerte, tout le monde se laisse un peu aller. Mais c'est justement parce qu'on a encore des années devant nous qu'il faut apprécier chaque jour qui passe.

-Tu as peut-être raison... Mais tu sais, parfois j'ai peur que mes deux siècles ne me rattrapent tout d'un coup...

Milo éclata d'un rire tonitruant, qui dû être entendu jusqu'au temple de la Vierge. L'air incompréhensif de Dokho lui fit encore augmenter son fou rire, jusqu'à le faire se rouler par terre en battant des pieds. Quand enfin il put reprendre son souffle, il essuya les larmes qu pointaient au coin de ses yeux.

-Alors là je pense qu'il n'y a aucun risque. Athéna nous a tous remis le grappin dessus, je pense pas que c'est pour nous renvoyer _ad patres _dès maintenant. Shion non plus va pas s'évaporer!

Tel l'objet dont il portait le nom, Dokho sembla peser le pour et le contre des arguments du chevalier qui lui faisait face. Le Scorpion finit par grimacer.

-Je suis franchement pas celui avec lequel tu devrais en parler. J'ai plutôt tendance à vivre au jour le jour...

-C'est pour ça que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer t'engager dans une vrai relation?

-Hiiiiiirk! Qui t'as sorti ça?

Le Chinois, dont les yeux pétillaient à nouveau, montra un magnifique râtelier absolument pas rassurant.

-Tu deviens encore plus loquace quand tu as un coup dans le nez...

Les joues de Milo gagnaient rapidement dans l'incarnat.

-Maieuh! Je suis sûr que j'ai jamais dit ça!

-Ho?

-Oui!

-Je te promets que tu m'as pourtant raconté des choses fort intéressantes...

Milo fouilla ses souvenirs très vague de la dernière soirée cuite qu'ils avaient organisés récemment entre chevaliers d'Or. Ils s'étaient retrouvés avec Shura et Aphrodite chez Camus. La soirée avait bien commencé, mais ils avaient tous assez rapidement perdu pied. Il se rappelait qu'effectivement, Dokho et lui étaient resté les derniers lucides. S'il lui avait dit quelque chose de compromettant pour lui, c'était forcément à ce moment-là. Et à ce moment-là, ce qu'il avait vu...

-Oh déesse! Ne me dis pas que je t'ai dis ça!

-Si si. Tes derniers mots compréhensibles étaient même 'L'est messant... Y m'aime pô...'.

-Plus jamais boire plus jamais boire plus jamais boire plus jamais boire...

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

-...plus jamais boire plus jamais... Bah rien, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse?

-Mmmm... Laisse moi y penser... Lui dire?

De récemment rouge, le visage de Milo était pour le coup passé à complètement blanc. Au point que Dokho regretta de ne pas avoir une bonne petite bouteille de quelque chose de bien fort pour lui rendre ses couleurs.

-Il me tuerait!

-Je pense franchement pas. De toutes façons, tu ne sauras pas tant que tu n'auras pas essayé.

-Mais je peux pas! chouina le Grec.

-Milo du Scorpion!

Le nom tonna comme le tonnerre (Zeus, sors de ce corps!).

-Ton comportement est indigne de ton rang et de ton titre! Tu pars vaincu d'avance dans un combat que tu pourrais pourtant gagner! Est-ce réellement pire que d'affronter les ennemis d'Athéna? continua la Balance d'une voix radoucie.

-Dix fois, cent fois, mille fois pire! Je fais quoi s'il me rejette?

-Il ne te rejettera pas. Tu veux parier? Si tu vas lui dire, je fais un effort pour être moins possessif.

-Hin! ricana Milo ironiquement. Je n'y gagne pas grand chose...

-Et j'arrête les grands discours philosophiques.

-...

-Et, si tu me préviens pour votre première partie de pattes en l'air, je vous apporte les croissants.

-Au lit?

-... Peut-être pas, j'ai bien peur qu'il m'étripe sur je surgis dans la chambre au petit matin...

Milo eut à nouveau un petit ricanement. Ça, y il y avait toutes les chances aux vues du caractère de cet intimidant personnage.

-Je... vais peut-être essayer.

-Un grand maître a dit: _"Agis ou n'agis pas; essayer ne veux rien dire."_

-Encore un de tes grands philosophes adorés?

-Euh non, pas franchement non...

**Scorpion:La Nouvelle Lune se déroule dans votre signe. Il est question des prendre des nouvelles résolutions.**

Milo quitta Dokho avec l'air qu'on retrouvait habituellement sur le visage des révolutionnaires montant l'escalier de la guillotine: l'impression profonde d'avoir été pris à son propre piège. Il avait voulu gentiment réconforter un camarade apparemment un peu déprimé, et il se retrouvait forcé (oui forcé! les conseils apparents de son aîné étaient plutôt à prendre comme des ordres, parce que Milo savait très bien de quoi était capable l'ancien Vieux Maître quand on essayait de le contredire) à risquer de foutre en l'air des années d'une relation qui lui tenait particulièrement à coeur sur la simple intuition qu'il ne se ferait pas rabrouer.

Vachement rassurant.

En plus, réalisa-t-il alors qu'il redescendait les marches, il était monté pour rien puisqu'il n'avait même pas pu faire là-haut ce pour quoi il était monté. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il aurait à se retaper toutes ces foutues marches un jour ou l'autre.

Ouais, enfin s'il ne défuntait pas avant.

Ces joyeuses pensées lui tinrent compagnie jusqu'au temple des Poissons.

-Tu redescends déjà, Milo? lui demanda la voix d'Aphrodite de derrière le dossier d'un canapé.

-Je ne fais que passer...

-Tu vas ou comme ça, bête à pinces? demanda à son tour Shura, dont la tête émergea de derrière le susmentionné dossier.

Milo marqua un temps d'arrêt pour réfléchir à la question, le pied toujours suspendu à mi-parcours.

-Changer définitivement mon avenir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par-là? Hé, réponds!

Mais le Grec avait déjà quitté le dernier temple. La source de son supplice se rapprochait pas à pas. Jamais le onzième temple ne lui avait semblé si... angoissant.

Pourtant, en entrant, Milo ne perçut aucun signe d'un présence quelconque. Ne souhaitant pas se faire repérer plus que nécessaire, il se glissa subrepticement vers les appartements privés de Camus qu'il connaissait presque aussi bien que le maître des lieux.

Toujours rien... Ha si!

Milo s'approcha le plus légèrement possible pour ne pas réveiller le Français qui dormait sur le canapé, étalé de tout son long, un bras sous la nuque et un livre ouvert tombé à terre. Même endormi, Camus gardait un air sérieux qui faisait fondre le Scorpion. La nuit bruyante infligée par ses voisins ajoutée à l'entraînement de ce matin avait visiblement eu raison des forces du Verseau, qui s'octroyait pour l'heure une petite sieste.

Son observateur soupira longuement en regardant son beau au temple dormant.

-Et je fais quoi moi? chuchota-t-il avec une note de désespoir.

Il s'assit sur la table basse placée devant le canapé et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Si je lui dis de but en blanc 'Je t'aime', je vais me faire congeler... Le 'Et si on s'envoyait en l'air?' passera pas mieux. 'Veux-tu m'épouser?', vaut mieux oublier...

Le moral du Grec sombrait progressivement dans les entrailles de Enfers. Il finit par tomber à genoux et posa son menton sur ses mains croisées, appuyées sur le canapé à la hauteur du beau visage du dormeur.

-Franchement je te jure... Je suis devenu un bon à rien. Dokho a raison, je part battu d'avance. Mais c'est ta faute aussi. T'as vu ce que tu as fait de moi? Rien qu'à l'idée que tu puisse refuser de me voir si je te choque, j'en perd toute envie d'ouvrir la bouche. Et maintenant j'en suis réduit à parler tout seul...

Il attrapa le livre qui gisait à terre et le referma en jetant un coup d'oeil sur le titre.

-En plus, tu es encore en train de lire un de tes bouquins incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels. Tu sais, parfois j'aimerais bien que tu sortes un peu plus le nez de ces fichus bouquins. Ca serait peut-être plus facile de discuter avec toi.

Milo posa le livre sur la table basse et se retourna à nouveau vers Camus.

Qui, sans même ouvrir les yeux, l'attrapa par le col, l'attira vers lui et lui roula un patin à lui décrocher les amygdales avant que le Grec aie eu le temps de dire 'Athéna'.

-Maintenant que tout est dit, annonça Camus lorsqu'il relâcha les lèvres de Milo devant les yeux duquel dansaient des étoiles à cause de la surprise et du manque d'oxygène, tu me laisse terminer ma sieste?

-Camuuuuuuuus! Depuis quand t'es réveillé?

-Depuis le début.

-Mais pourquoi tu l'as pas montré quand je suis arrivé?

-La flemme.

-Et pourquoi...

-Tu poses trop de questions,l'arrêta le Français en ouvrant enfin les yeux et en s'approchant pour l'embrasser une seconde fois.

-Cam... Mmm...

Les tentatives scorpénidées d'énoncer une phrase correcte furent interrompues par la contre-attaque française couplée des bras munis d'une force suffisante pour soulever le Scorpion et venir le nicher contre le corps déjà installé sur le canapé.

-Et maintenant profite et dors,lui intima finalement Camus avant que Milo n'aie repris son souffle.

Etonnament, le Grec suivit l'ordre sans protester, mais en se bouinant encore plus contre son nouveau doudou qui semblait bien décidé à ne pas laisser ses heures de sommeil en retard s'accumuler, et ce même après une très jolie déclaration qu'il attendait depuis un certain temps...

**Sagittaire:Il était une fois une histoire romanesque, excessive, la vôtre peut-être?**

Kanon et Saga regardaient d'un air effaré les monticules de nourriture étalés sous leurs yeux.

-Tu... as invité d'autres personnes? demanda finalement l'aîné en relevant les yeux vers son hôte qui semblait vouloir commencer à les gaver pour être sûr d'avoir suffisamment de foie gras à Noël.

-Non non, que nous trois ce soir... chantonna Aioros en lui rendant un regard lumineux. Mais vous savez bien qu'en tant que chevaliers d'Athéna, nous devons conserver toute notre énergie continuellement.

-J'ai bien peur qu'après ce repas, toute notre énergie ne soit tournée vers la digestion, marmonna Kanon.

Huîtres et langoustines pour commencer, une odeur piquante de curry qui provenait de la cuisine, mêlée à des effluves de chocolat... Le Sagittaire avait décidé de mettre les petits plats dans les grands, songeaient les jumeaux, en obéissant aux injonctions de leur ami et en se servant abondamment.

Pendant quelques temps on entendit plus que la polka des mandibules et quelques aspirations plus ou moins ragoûtantes de l'un des chevaliers qui s'essayait à avaler une huître. Les trois hommes semblaient intimidés. Jusqu'à ce que Kanon décide de faire un effort...

-Il paraît que Shaka a aussi invité quelqu'un à manger chez lui ce soir.

-Oui, il voulait éviter qu'Aiolia déprime encore plus, poursuivit Saga, remerciant mentalement son frère d'ouvrir la conversation.

-Je doute qu'il ait vraiment eu des pensées si pures, ricana Aioros. Mon cher petit frère est parfois tellement obtus sur les choses de la vie qu'il ne se rend compte de rien jusqu'à ce qu'il soit mis devant les faits accomplis.

Saga en avala son huître de travers au point que Kanon dut lui tapoter le os pendant qu'Aioros lui versait un peu d'eau.

-Aioros! réussit à dire l'aîné lorsqu'il eut repris son souffle. Tu viens en une seule phrase de traiter ton frère de naïf et Shaka de pervers!

-Ben quoi? C'est pourtant vrai non? Shaka a toujours été assez malin pour réussir à camoufler son véritable tempérament. Vous ne vous en étiez jamais rendus compte?

Les jumeaux échangèrent un regard. Non, apparemment la Vierge avait aussi réussi à les berner.

Aioros sourit à leur silence qui parlait pour eux.

-Vous n'êtes pas son style, c'est pour ça qu'il a du vous laisser tranquilles.

-Oh?

Kanon ne savait pas s'ils devaient se sentir vexés ou rassurés.

-Et c'est quel genre son 'style' alors?

-Mmm.. des beaucoup plus innocents que vous. Pour te donner une idée, il m'avait dit qu'il avait des vues sur Hyoga à un moment...

Ce fut au tour de Kanon de s'étouffer avec son verre de vin.

-... mais il ne voulait pas tomber dans le détournement de mineur, continua le Sagittaire sans sembler avoir remarqué le malaise croissant des jumeaux mais les yeux pétillants, alors il a changé d'idée.

La température avait visiblement monté de quelques dizaines de degré depuis leur arrivée, trouvait Saga. Cela expliquait pourquoi les joues de son frère avait pris cette couleur flashant, et pourquoi lui-même se sentait si mal à l'aise. Seul Aioros semblait parfaitement bien, se fit remarquer l'ex-Grand Pope tandis que leur hôte racontait les exploits 'relationnels' de leur comparse à un Kanon toujours plus rougissant.

Lorsque les plats furent suffisamment nettoyés au goût du Sagittaire, il se leva pour aller chercher en cuisine la suite du festin. Il ne tarda pas à revenir, porteur d'un wok contenant, à vue de nez, un curry de poisson qui promettait bien des délices papillaires, ainsi que d'un plat de riz embaumant la cardamome.

Malgré leurs estomacs déjà assez remplis, les jumeaux durent bien s'avouer que tout ceci leur mettait l'eau à la bouche. Servis en plus de main de maître par le Grec qui s'en donnait à coeur joie, le vin aidant à détendre l'atmosphère...

Le repas fut conclut en apothéose par un gâteau cannelle-chocolat qui fit abandonner toute idée de retenue à qui que ce soit. Au point que les trois Grecs se retrouvèrent out les trois à faire la vaisselle en riant aux éclats (peut-être un peu alcoolisés...), pour pouvoir savourer finalement un café bien mérité, Kanon et Sage affalés l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé, Aioros assis sur le tapis moelleux, adossé au fauteuil qui leur faisait face.

-Saga, enlève ta chemise tu vas tremper le canap'...

Le malheureux vêtement avait effectivement reçu quelques éclaboussures (une petite dizaine de litres d'eau, quoi...) subséquentes à une vaisselle animée.

-Vais avoir froid...

Aioros et Kanon échangèrent un regard. L'ex-Marina sauta brusquement sur son frère pour lui ôter la serpillière du dos, Aioros posa sa tasse sur la table basse, et avant que Saga ait pu se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit, il se retrouvait torse nu mais à moitié enfoui sous deux corps chauds bien décidé à ne pas le laisser tomber en hypothermie. Le Sagittaire laissa échapper un soupir satisfait et laissa tomber sa tête sur le torse dénudé.

-Mais c'est que t'es confortable en plus ...

Saga sentit une certaine chaleur remonter aussi sec à la surface, pendant que le plus jeune continuait à vanter les mérites de son matelas humain, inconscient des tourments du Gémeau. Le trouble qui l'avait marqué le matin même au contact du bras musclé de celui qu'il avait pourtant fait tuer revenait en force...

Et Aioros qui continuait à se frotter à lui. A Kanon aussi... Il était maintenant presque étalé sur ses genoux et jouait avec les mèches de cheveux de son frère qui s'étalaient sur eux trois.

Et puis brusquement,tout bascule. Aioros tire un peu plus fort sur la mèche, Kanon qui tombe en avant, Aioros qui saisit son visage et capture ses lèvres... Le baiser qui dure, le temps qui semble s'étirer... Les bouches qui se séparent, celles d'Aioros affichant un grand sourire satisfait, alors que Kanon est encore sous les choc mais passe inconsciemment sa langue sur ses lèvres pour retrouver la saveur de l'autre... Et puis Aioros qui se redresse et lui impose... propose... offre... la même chose.

Des mains qui partent à l'aventure sur la poitrine dépourvue de toute protection, le Sagittaire qui se presse contre lui en réponse au souffle de Kanon qui lui chatouille la nuque. Kanon qui lentement mais sûrement insinue ses mains sous le t-shirt d'Aioros...

Un peu (beaucoup) plus tard, dans la chambre du neuvième temple...

-Qu'est ce que tu avais mis dans le repas?

-Que des bonnes choses... On appelle ça des aliments aphrodisiaques... répondit le Sagittaire bouiné entre les jumeaux, les trois alanguis et repus.

**Capricorne:Vous pensez à votre travail non-stop. Ce n'est pas le moment de batifoler, vous êtes trop préoccupé.**

-Je ne veux pas!

-Calme-toi, chouchou. Tu n'as pas le choix...

-Maieuh... Pourquoi moi d'abord? Y'en a dix autres qui ne demandaient que ça, de remplir cette mission. Mais non, il fallait absolument que ça tombe sur moi. Y a pourtant pas besoin de compétences particulières!

Aphrodite sourit une nouvelle fois devant la virulence de son amant, qui vouait pour l'heure aux gémonies le Grand Pope, Athéna, la chevalerie et les missions à la noix qui lui tombaient sur le poil à pas d'heure quand il avait escompté passé la soirée en compagnie de son Poissons préféré, à faire des choses réprouvées par le code des bonnes moeurs.

Ce qui consistait grandement à empêcher Camus de dormir...

Mais tous ces plans venaient de tomber à l'eau avec l'arrivée de dernière minute d'un ordre de mission émanant du Grand Pope, qui lui ordonnait de partir sur l'heure, pour aller visiter il ne savait quel centre d'entraînement moisi dans il ne savait quel coin pourri, tout ça sous le prétexte fallacieux du décalage horaire qui l'obligeait à y aller pendant la nuit grecque s'il ne voulait pas arriver dans un camp totalement endormi.

-Dite, viens avec moi... tenta Shura avec des grands yeux de chiots.

Le Suédois faillit craquer, mais dut se contenter de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de son Espagnol et de lui passer les bras autour du cou.

-Je n'ai pas le droit et tu le sais très bien. Écoute, plus vite tu partiras, plus vite tu rentreras. Je promets de t'attendre pour aller me coucher. Si tu te débrouille bien ,tu en as pour trois heures grand maximum...

-Ça va me prendre plus. Ça prends toujours plus...

-Et bien tant pis. Mais c'est de ta faute aussi.

Le Capricorne haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Il savait très bien qu'Aphrodite se moquait de lui, mais il ne voyait pas ou il voulait en venir.

-Si tu n'avais pas eu la réputation d'être le chevalier le plus fidèle à ta déesse, on ne te refourguerait pas les missions boiteuses à des heures indues, expliqua le gardien du douzième temple, ses lèvres se rapprochant dangereusement de celles de son vis-à-vis.

Shura réduisit la distance restante à néant pour faire taire son amant. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire dans le baiser avant d'entrouvrir les lèvres sous l'assaut espagnol, soupirant quand des mains baladeuses vinrent flatter ses hanches puis caresser ses fesses. Il commença à onduler du bassin, sentant la réactivité de son homme contre sa propre entrejambe.

Pourtant, avec un soupir désespéré, Shura repoussa le Suédois en picorant ses lèvres une dernière fois.

-T'es pas vraiment crédible quand tu me conseille de partir en faisant tout ça...

Aphrodite tira malicieusement la langue.

-J'ai jamais prétendu vouloir être crédible. Allez, pars donc gambader, espèce de cabri! lui intima-t-il en quittant les genoux oh combien confortables.

Le Cabri ('Nouvelle constellation qui vient de sortir, vous êtes pas au courant?' dixit Aphrodite) se mit debout en grommelant des choses inintelligibles mais qui devaient vraisemblablement donner pour l'heure quelques sifflements aux oreilles du Grand Pope. Il quitta les appartements du douzième temple, descendit les marches qui séparait les deux dernières demeures, passa discrètement le temple du Verseau, sentant les présences de Camus (normal) et de Milo (moins normal déjà...) avant d'arriver enfin à son propre temple, dans lequel stationnait patiemment la pandora box de son armure. Shura enflamma brièvement son cosmos pour se retrouver instantanément plaqué or, et reprit sa descente des escaliers pour sortir de la zone d'anti-téléportation. En plus on lui imposait de l'exercice supplémentaire...

Traînant les pieds comme un gamin boudeur, il traversa une parie des maisons inférieures à la sienne. Il y avait des éclats de rire qui sortait de la cuisine d'Aioros, des ondes qui lui donnèrent froid dans le dos émanant des quartiers de Shaka (il n'avait jamais autant eu cette impression d'être un quartier de viande devant un doberman affamé, bizarre...), des bruits de télévision chez DeathMask... La vie continuait, quoi.

Ce constat lui fit s'interroger sur la nouvelle vie qui leur avait ainsi été offerte. Un midi, alors que le Soleil avait atteint son zénith, un immense éclair provenant de la statue d'Athéna avait illuminé l'ensemble du Sanctuaire, lui avait-on dit. Lorsque des serviteurs affolés s'étaient précipité aux pieds de la statue, ils étaient restés sonnés devant le spectacle des quatorze corps inanimés étendus sur le sol de marbre. Les chevaliers ainsi que Shion et Kanon étaient revenus des Enfers. Lorsque l'un des servants eu suffisamment repris ses esprits pour se précipiter annoncer l'évènement à la déesse, elle était venue à eux, ne pouvant le croire. La surprise lui avait coupé les jambes et elle était tombée à genoux, sanglotant et remerciant son père d'avoir réalisé ce pour quoi elle priait depuis la fin des combats.

Pendant plusieurs semaines ils étaient tous restés sous l'emprise d'un sommeil réparateur, avant d'enfin se réveiller comme si rien ne leur était arrivé, à part quelques cicatrices supplémentaires. Il avait fallu leur répéter bien des fois qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, qu'on leur accordait une seconde chance. Quand cette idée avait eu fait son petit bout de chemin dans leurs cerveaux un peu hors service, ils avaient eux aussi remercié le dieu des Dieux pour sa mansuétude.

Avant de tous se tomber dans les bras les uns des autres pour exprimer leurs joies respectives de se revoir tous ensemble. Comme il fallait retaper un grand nombre de temples, ils s'étaient tous installés ou ils avaient pu, qui chez un voisin ou ami, qui dans une chambre isolée du palais popal, qui en bas avec les chevaliers d'Argent ou de Bronze... tous avaient profités pour approfondir les liens entre eux.

Jusqu'au soir ou Aphrodite lui avait proposé d'approfondir un peu plus que des liens d'amitié. Le Capricorne avait été surpris, flatté que celui qu'on considérait comme le plus beau des chevaliers soit attiré par sa personne. Leur première nuit n'avait été qu'une question d'assouvissement physique. Mais il y en avait eu une seconde, puis une troisième et d'autres encore derrière...

Avant qu'il ait vraiment réalisé, Shura passait la plupart de ses nuits dans le douzième temple. Oh bien sur, Aphrodite et lui n'avaient jamais abordé la question des sentiments, mais Shura n'était pas stupide et borné au point de ne pas se rendre compte, du moins pour lui, qu'il escomptait bien faire durer leur situation le plus longtemps possible. Et pas seulement pour le plaisir de s'envoyer en l'air...

**Verseau: A la tombola du coeur, vous remportez le gros lot aujourd'hui. Ouvrez l'oeil et le bon!**

Mu redescendait vers son temple, l'estomac agréablement réchauffé par le repas qu'il avait partagé avec son maître et le chevalier de la Balance au palais. Les étoiles étincelaient dans le ciel exempt de tout nuage, et son regard s'attarda sur certaines constellations qui lui semblaient particulièrement en verve de scintillement: Sagittaire, Verseau, Scorpion...

Par contre la sienne de constellation avait décidemment planté le piquet de grève ce jour-là, car pour la deuxième fois de la journée, le Bélier perdit l'équilibre. Il ne réussit cette fois à se rétablir qu'au détriment de son petit pied qui avait déjà trinqué le matin même.

-Pourquoi moi?!! pesta l'Atlante en se retenant de frapper dans le rocher le plus proche, ce qui n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses.

Heureusement, Mu n'allait pas tarder à passer le temple du Verseau, aussi choisit-il de profiter de l'occasion pour aller quémander un peu de glace. Camus allait encore tirer la gueule d'être pris pour un congélateur ambulant, mais en faisant appel à son sens de la générosité... Le Bélier frappa donc aux portes des quartiers privés avec un petit sourire, et poussa la porte sans attendre la réponse.

-Bonsoir Camus! Est-ce que... Pardon je repasserais!

Et aussi vite que qu'il était entré, Mu referma l'huis et se carapata loin, très loin de ce qu'il venait d'entrapercevoir.

Une fois la surprise passée, il se prit surtout à regretter de ne pas pouvoir être à leur place avec un autre chevalier de sa connaissance.

De leur côté, Camus et Milo, enfin surtout Camus, fixaient la porte où était apparu très brièvement leur ami.

-Milooo...

Les intonations du Français charriaient autant de glace que son attaque ultime.

-C'est moi? répondit le susnommé d'une toute petite voix.

-Tu m'avais pourtant affirmé avoir fermé la porte non?

-Mais j'en étais sûr! Je parie qu'il a cassé la porte!

-Mu? Qui se contente de hausser un sourcil quand il est en colère?

-C'était fermé je te juuuure...

Camus se foutait royalement d'avoir été vu vautré sur son canapé en train d'échanger caresses et baisers avec celui que tout le monde considérait comme son meilleur ami. Mais la tête que faisait Milo, persuadé que le Français allait le mettre dehors pour se venger, était tellement craquante qu'il était en train de continuer la torture juste pour le plaisir des ces petits yeux larmoyants. Larmes qui n'allait pas tarder à vraiment passer par dessus bord s'il continuait comme ça.

-Camus... Tu m'en veux?

Non mais franchement, comment pouvait-on lui en vouloir quand il vous regardait comme ça?

Le Verseau se contenta de prendre le Grec dans ses bras et de le serrer fort, très fort, appréciant la peau dorée et chaude comme le soleil contre la sienne, pâle et froide comme les glaces qu'il manipulait.

-Ne te mouche pas dans ma chemise...

-Moui... Je suis désolé, Camus.

-C'est pas grave. Je t'en aurais plus voulu si ç'avait été une commère comme Kanon ou DM.

Remarque, ça aurait peut-être empêché que d'autres continuent de lorgner sur son Scorpion maintenant qu'il avait réussi à mettre la main dessus, si l'un de ces deux bavards l'avait crié aux quatre vents. Parce que maintenant qu'il le tenait, il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de le laisser partir.

Mais tout au fond de lui, Camus se sentait soulagé. Il n'avait pas voulu stopper Milo quand leur sieste de l'après-midi qui s'était terminée à 22h passées avait basculé vers une fin crapuleuse. Mais des restes de sa timidité lui faisaient se poser quelques questions sur la rapidité avec laquelle tout se combinait.

Même s'il savait très bien ce que Milo pensait de lui depuis bien longtemps.

Et qu'il était à peu près sur la même longueur d'onde.

Mais bon, on est timide ou on ne l'est pas. Camus l'était, même s'il se donnait des grands airs pour le cacher.

Et l'interruption de Mu était tombée au bon moment, parce que Milo se sentait maintenant tellement fautif que Camus allait certainement passer le reste de la nuit à le consoler sans que rien ne se passe.

-Viens manger quelque chose. Et ne renifle pas!

... Ou pas.

**Poissons:Vous êtes le chouchou du zodiaque. La conjoncture astrale vous fait tourner la tête.**

La journée avait été parfaite. Une nuit délicieuse, une grasse mâtinée que personne n'était venue déranger, un après-midi de farniente sur la plage en très agréable compagnie... N'aurait été le petit désagrément de dernière minute...

Mais bon, Shura était parti depuis un peu plus de trois heures maintenant. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'allait certainement pas tarder à rentrer.

Aussi Aphrodite vérifia-t-il une dernière fois que tout était prêt. Le bain débordait de mousse blanche, il y avait de quoi grignoter à portée de main, et un stock de serviettes toutes plus douces les unes que les autres conséquent...

Ne manquait plus qu'une chose, ou plutôt une personne.

Le chevalier des Poissons ôta pourtant ses vêtements qu'il envoya dans un coin de la salle de bain, exposant son corps que bien des hommes lui enviaient à la seule vue des innombrables miroirs qui tapissaient les murs. Il en avait fait rajouter un grand nombre pendant les travaux, parce que son Espagnol aimait beaucoup les voir pendant l'acte.

Savourant la chaleur dégagée par l'eau, il trempa lentement le bout d'un pied, avant de s'asseoir lentement avec un soupir de bien-être.

A peine avait-il finit de plonger ses mains dans l'eau qu'il entendait la porte claquer. Il savait toujours très précisément quand son amant rentrerait.

Ce qui restait de la nuit s'annonçait très agréable aussi...

Fin du chapitre 1

J'ai deux autres séries d'horoscope à caser, je vais essayer de me botter les fesses pour aller jusqu'au bout...


	2. Chapter 2

****

Horoscope

(ou De la manière de patienter quand on a pour seule lecture un vieux Métro)

Auteur:

Belyn

Disclaimer:

Je ferais un cosplay de Mu un jour, ça c'est sûr. Mais en attendant, je me contente de les voir tous sur papier ou écran, sans pouvoir mettre la main dessus...

Note: Tout le monde est bien sûr ressuscité, sinon il n'y aurait pas vraiment d'histoire possible après les évènements.

Sinon, je n'écris vraiment pas vite, je sais bien. Je ne cherche pas d'excuse, je suis juste une paresseuse flemmarde qui ne s'ennuie jamais, donc je dois me botter les fesses pour me convaincre de m'asseoir devant mon ordi... Il n'y a pas d'autre explication à ma lenteur, excusez m'en.

En tous cas, un énorme meci à toutes celles (et ceux? j'en doute, mais bon...)qui m'ont laissé et laisseront des reviews.

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

__

Horoscope tiré du Métro du Lundi 12 Novembre

****

Lion:

Ambiance tendue au bureau, vous traversez une zone de turbulence. Prenez du recul au lieu de vouloir tirer la couverture à vous.

La tension était palpable sur l'aire d'entraînement. Tels deux cow-boys dignes du meilleur western, Aiolia et Aioros se fusillaient réciproquement du regard, prêts à en venir aux mains mais pas pour rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe? demanda Aphrodite en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Aldébaran, dont la position signalait qu'il était prêt à bondir pour arrêter les deux frères s'ils décidaient de jouer les catcheurs.

-Bonjour Aphrodite... Je crois que notre Sagittaire préféré à eu un mot de trop concernant la vie amoureuse d'Aiolia, qui visiblement n'a pas apprécié que son frère essaie encore une fois de le caser.

-Sujet délicat. Il va falloir dire aux jumeaux de l'occuper plus si on ne veut pas le retrouver à monter une agence matrimoniale au sein du Sanctuaire.

-C'est peut-être au contraire parce qu'ils s'occupent trop de lui...

Le Poissons se tourna vers son ami dont les joues avaient pris une délicate carnation rosée. Aphrodite commença à comprendre; d'accord il n'était pas du matin, Shura lui avait déjà largement fait remarquer.

-Plus bruyant que moi, ça existe?

-Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer...

Malgré son air un peu gêné, le grand Brésilien se détendait toutefois proportionnellement à l'ambiance de l'arène qui redevenait plus respirable. Les deux grecs finirent même par échanger une poignée de main avant de quitter l'étendue, Aiolia tentant apparemment d'expliquer quelque chose qui restait totalement inaccessible à la compréhension de son aîné.

A savoir que si l'être humain était naturellement grégaire, ça n'était pas pour autant que chacun cherchait obligatoirement quelqu'un pour réchauffer ses nuits. Et que certes son frère avait bien de la chance d'avoir deux bouillottes personnelles à disposition, on avait aussi inventé un objet miracle appelé couverture chauffante pour remplacer.

-Tu me désespères... Athéna, mais qu'ai-je fait pour devoir subir un frère pareil?

Aiolia parut outré par le commentaire désobligeant de son aîné.

-Attend, j'ai fait l'effort de ne pas être tout le temps dans tes pattes depuis qu'on est revenus, alors que je mourrais d'envie de te monopoliser. Et toi tu me remercie en t'immisçant dans ma vie privée! J'ai peut-être le droit de m'insurger un peu, non?

-Je ne m'intéresse peut-être pas qu'à ta petite vie perso... Il y a bien d'autres personnes ici qui me tiennent à coeur presque autant que toi.

-J'en suis ravi. Mais ça n'empêche pas que comme je ne vois personne qui semble intéressé par ma petite personne en tant que bouillotte, je ne vois pas à qui tu souhaite améliorer le quotidien à part moi.

Aioros en resta sur le cul. Il savait son cher frangin très légèrement (beaucoup) aveugle à toutes manœuvres d'approche, mais il avait aussi l'impression que Shaka ne faisait pas franchement dans la dentelle. Le pauvre allait devoir mettre les bouchées doubles.

D'ailleurs le chevalier réputé pour sa sérénité semblait un peu plus à cran ces derniers jours. Vexé de ne pas être aussi clair qu'il le pensait? Énervé d'en être toujours au point mort? Frustré? Aioros le prenait en pitié à l'instant présent...

-Et toi alors? Tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que personne n'attire ton attention?

-Même si c'était le cas, j'ai peut-être envie de garder ça pour moi?

Aioros lui fit les yeux de chiot abandonné sur le bord de l'autoroute.

-Dis le à ton grand frère adoréééé!

-Il n'y a rien à dire. Tu pourras demander ce que tu veux.

-C'est vrai ça? On peut vraiment te demander ce qu'on veut?

Les deux frères sursautèrent à la question inattendue venant de derrière eux. Le chevalier du Scorpion se trouvait là, arrivé aussi discrètement qu'un fantôme en mal d'amusement.

-Salut les gars? Comment va ce matin?

-Bonjour Milo...

-Salut...

-T'as l'air de sacrée bonne humeur, dis-moi, remarqua Aiolia.

-La vie est belle, le soleil brille... Pourquoi ça n'irait pas?

Le Lion regarda fixement son frère, qui lui retourna un regard interrogatif.

-Tu vois, lança soudain le cadet, pourquoi je ne veux pas me trouver quelqu'un? Je ne veux pas me retrouver à sortir des choses tirées tout droit du pire des romans Harlequin à longueur de journée.

-Comment tu connais Harlequin?

Apparemment, c'était bien le seul mot qui avait atteint le cortex du Sagittaire. L'ennui d'une conversation entre deux cerveaux absolument pas sur la même longueur d'ondes, c'est que lorsque les rythmes se rejoignent, c'est forcément sur un très court laps de temps qui faire saisir à son interlocuteur des fragments tout juste bons à le perturber définitivement. On en avait à l'instant une magnifique démonstration, Aioros étant pour l'heure bien plus intéressé par les lectures de son frère que par l'argument implacable qu'il avait essayé de lui avancer.

La seule chose qui aurait pu encore éviter la démence à Aiolia était la fuite à toutes jambes, mais le fier chevalier du Lion n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'abaisser à cela. Tant pis pour lui.

Parce qu'il se retrouva coincé entre deux hommes bien déterminés à lui prouver par A+B qu'il devait pour sa propre réputation se caser le plus rapidement possible, sous peine de traîner très rapidement une réputation d'eunuque, ou de puceau coincé, au choix.

-Mais je suis pas puceau!!

Le rictus échangé entre le Scorpion et le Sagittaire lui fit comprendre qu'il avait sauté à deux pieds et la tête la première dans un joli petit piège qu'il n'avait pas du tout vu venir.

Se foutant quelques baffes mentales, il tenta maladroitement de rattraper le coup.

-Mais je sais de source sûre que ça n'est pas le cas de tous les chevaliers d'or...

Ah , bah au moins ça avait eu le mérite de leur changer les idées immédiatement. Aioros et Milo semblaient sur le point de s'étouffer, pour compenser.

-Qui ça? réussit enfin à articuler Milo.

-Hé, t'espères quand même pas que je te réponde?

Le Scorpion se renfrogna.

-Alors c'est qui la source sûre? demanda à son tour Aioros, avec l'air aussi curieux qu'un chat devant son reflet.

Son frère agrandit encore son sourire qui commençait à prendre des allures victorieuses.

-Si je te les donne, tu vas t'empresser d'aller leur demander. J'ai quand même juré de garder le secret, et je tiens à ma vie.

-Et si nous, on te menace de faire de ta vie un enfer si tu ne nous donne pas des noms?

Aiolia retint sa respiration l'espace d'un instant. Puis il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il allait enfin craquer, et au bout de deux secondes chargées d'un suspens insoutenable, il lâcha enfin...

-... Même comme ça. J'ai l'habitude de vous supporter, mais à la simple idée de ce que l'autre est capable de me faire subir si j'avoue...

On voyait presque les coulées de sueur froide lui dévaler le dos.

-Et si je peux vous donner un conseil, laissez tomber. Enfin, c'est si vous tenez à profiter encore longtemps de vos moitiés respectives.

Et le Lion de se tailler vite fait avant que les deux autres énergumènes ne tentent de poursuivre leurs investigations.

****

Vierge:

Restez zen en famille, ce n'est pas toujours facile, mais essayez tout de même de faire des efforts.

Shaka faisait les cent pas dans son salon, pestant tout ce qu'il savait.

L'aveuglement congénital d'Aiolia commençait à lui courir sérieusement sur le haricot. Il en était presque au point de tout laisser tomber et de se rabattre sur quelqu'un d'un peu plus éclairé sur ce genre de choses.

Et puis quand ce type de pensées se faisait trop fortes, il suffisait à la Vierge d'entrapercevoir son Grec préféré pour abandonner toutes velléités de changer de proie. Il se serait battu d'être aussi sentimental et influençable...

En plus de ça, l'avoir comme voisin n'arrangeait pas les choses. Surtout que depuis qu'il l'avait invité à ce fameux dîner qui s'était vite retrouvé suivi de nombreux autres, Aiolia venait très régulièrement squatter la table de l'indou sans attendre d'invitation. Résultat, Shaka se surprenait à vérifier trois fois par jour qu'il avait de quoi cuisiner des bons petits plats au cas où son voisin favori débarquerait à l'improviste. Une vraie petite femme au foyer!

Et d'ailleurs en parlant du Lion...

-Salut Shaka!

-Bonjour Aiolia, répondit l'interpellé en refermant précipitamment les yeux. Comment s'est passé ton entraînement?

-Animé. Mon frère est de plus en plus insistant à propos de... enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, j'imagine.

-Oui, je peux aisément voir de quoi tu parles. Pourquoi tu ne lui fais pas croire que tu es effectivement avec quelqu'un, il te laisserais tranquille?

-Ne dis pas d'âneries. Franchement, tu crois vraiment que je pourrais lui faire gober ça? Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme dont on aurait envie, comme Camus ou Shion...

Shaka se prit proprement les pieds dans le tapis, renversant par la même occasion la boisson qu'il apportait à l'homme de sa vie. Ce fut d'un tout petit filet de voix étouffé qu'il demanda confirmation à ce qu'il pensait être la plus grosse hallucination auditive qu'il avait eu de puis sa naissance.

-Tu pense réellement ce que tu dis? Que personne ne voudra jamais de toi?

Le Grec le regarda comme s'il se trouvait devant un simple d'esprit.

-Je pense surtout que vu le genre de personnes par lesquelles je suis entouré, je ne suis pas celui qui attirerait le premier l'attention.

Shaka s'en serait arraché les cheveux, mais le fait est qu'un chevalier d'Athéna chauve, ça en jette beaucoup moins que lorsqu'il arbore une magnifique crinière dorée qui flotte dans le vent même quand il n'y en a pas, donc il évita malgré l'aberration énoncée sous son toit et à l'intention de ses oreilles pourtant pas bouchées.

-Mais c'est pas possible d'avoir aussi peu d'estime de soi-même! Tout le Sanctuaire s'accorde à te donner le quatrième place parmi les plus beaux chevaliers tous rangs confondus!

S'ensuivit une magnifique imitation dite de la carpe s'étouffant sur le sol de la part du chevalier du Lion.

-Hé! Ho! s'inquiéta Shaka après quelques instants d'impassibilité complète de la part de son vis-à-vis. Aiolia? T'es encore vivant?

-Hein? Oh oui, ça va... C'est juste surprenant...

-De se découvrir sex-symbol? Je veux bien croire.

-Mais comment sais-tu ça, au fait?

Ce fut au tour de l'indou de garder le silence. Ou plutôt d'éluder la question.

-Donc tu vois bien que tu trouverais facilement quelqu'un si tu en avais envie! En fait tu as simplement la paresse de chercher chaussure à ton pied.

-Ou la peur d'être déçu, peut-être.

Pour le coup, Shaka sentit un immense poids dégringoler de ses épaules sur lesquelles il avait élu domicile depuis un certain temps déjà. En fait le Lion faisait vraisemblablement semblant de ne rien voir pour éviter de souffrir. Ce qui signifiait que si lui, Shaka, arrivait à lui sous-entendre qu'il attendait de sa part plus qu'une petite amusette, il avait ses chances.

Cette pensée profonde fut un vrai choc pour la Vierge lorsqu'elle eut fait son chemin dans son inconscient. Au départ, ça n'avait été qu'une légère envie de rompre une longue période célibat et d'essayer de profiter d'une homme qui répondait assez bien à ses critères physiques comme psychologiques. Rien de bien casse-tête, s'était dit Shaka. Et puis le fait que ses tentatives s'étaient éternisées, qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir un peu plus que la surface de celui qu'il croyait bien connaître, lui avait donné envie d'en découvrir et d'en avoir plus.

Maintenant, il avait envie de quelque chose de stable et surtout de réciproque...

Non, c'était pas possible...

Il était tombé amoureux!

-Non! Je refuse!!

A l'issue de sa remise en question qui lui avait semblé prendre la journée, Shaka avait sauté sur ses deux pieds (et accessoirement presque sur ceux d'Aiolia qui traînaient à côté des siens sur le tapis...) en poussant ce hurlement, qui avait fait sursauter le Grec qui avait renversé le nouveau verre que Shaka lui avait apporté après avoir fait choir le premier, qui envoya son contenu sur les cuisses de l'indou, qui ne s'aperçut absolument pas que son sari commençait à lui coller à la peau, qui semblait d'ailleurs délicieusement fine à travers l'épaisseur de tissu rendue humide par l'eau, qui faillit s'évaporer immédiatement vue la chaleur dégagée par la véhémence et les perturbations psychologiques du pauvre habitant du sixième temple. Tout le monde a suivi ou on recommence?

Donc en bref, le sari humide se retrouva à faire des allers-retours à peu près au niveau des yeux d'Aiolia (oui, les coussins, c'est bas) qui suivait ces mouvements avec attention et détachement, sans que Shaka ne se rende compte de l'indécence de sa tenue et de l'inconfort qu'elle aurait du engendrer.

Shaka qui continuait d'ailleurs à se morigéner dans sa barbe, se flagellant mentalement de n'avoir pas été capable de s'empêcher de se mettre dans une situation qui allait lui attirer les pires des ennuis, ni de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt de ses sentiments, ce qui lui aurait évité bon nombre des tourments intérieurs de ces derniers jours.

-C'est pas possiiiible!! continua-t-il à vociférer.

-Mais de quoi tu parles, enfin? finit par demander Aiolia, interrompant à son grand dam les allers-retours par sa question inopportune.

-Ah toi, c'est franchement pas le moment!

Le Grec resta bouche bée devant le rembarrage en bonne et due forme auquel il eut droit. Puis il éclata à son tour sans prévenir.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu remercies les amis qui s'inquiètent pour toi, ça ira! J'ai compris que tu ne nous accorde pas assez d'importance pour que nos soucis te concernent!

-Mais non, tu n'as rien compris! C'est pas possible d'être aussi borné! Tu t'es entraîné pour en arriver à ce point?

-Ça suffit comme ça! Je ne remettrais pas les pieds chez toi avant que tu ne te sois excusé convenablement!

Et dans un grand mouvement de cape apparue comme par magie, le preux chevalier du Lion tourna les talons pour repartir vers son propre temple, abandonnant sans le savoir un Shaka secoué jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, qui se mordait déjà les doigts de s'être fâché avec celui qu'il appelait désormais pour lui-même, son bien-aimé.

Ces démonstrations ô combien dégoulinantes de glucose de bons sentiments n'avaient pas échappé à l'oeil vigilant quoi que discret, et surtout bien planqué derrière une colonne du sixième temple, d'un individu tout aussi discret qui lui ne pouvait que se réjouir d'avoir appris sur les deux hommes plus qu'eux-mêmes n'en savaient l'un sur l'autre, grâce à sa simple capacité d'analyse des hommes tellement développée.

Sautillant presque, Saga repartit discrètement en direction des temples supérieurs où l'attendait son amant qui l'avait chargé de garder un oeil sur son petit frère adoré, surtout lorsqu'il y avait un indou de leur connaissance dans son entourage proche. Il allait en avoir des choses à raconter... Ça promettait des remerciements fort agréables ma foi...

****

Balance:

Après la pluie vient le beau temps, ne vous inquiétez pas si votre entente conjugale n'est pas au top.

-Lève tes grosses fesses de ce canapé et va le voir!

-Pour quoi faire? Il ne me laissera même pas entrer.

-Tu ne peux pas le savoir tant que tu n'essaies pas! Tu vas te bouger un peu? On dirais une larve amorphe après une nuit blanche!

-... On t'a déjà dit que tes comparaisons étaient plus que foireuses?

-Ne détourne pas la conversation. C'est de toi qu'on parle pour l'instant. Et plus précisément de Shion et toi.

-Y'a plus de Shion et moi. Y'a plus que le Grand Pope et le chevalier de la Balance. Ça va faire quatre jours que je n'ai pas eu le droit de le voir!

-Je te rappelle qu'il a quand même un Sanctuaire à reconstruire. C'est normal qu'il soit occupé. Si en plus tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien...

Dokho répliqua avec une brillante preuve de sa très grande maturité en enfouissant son visage dans un coussin qui traînait par là, pour ne plus avoir à observer son interlocuteur qui lui exposait des faits dont il avait pleinement conscience, mais que son sale caractère jaloux refusait d'admettre. Quatre jours qu'il devait faire ceinture parce que môssieur avait soi-disant du travail! Les larbins c'était fait pour déléguer non?

Et l'autre qui prenait sa défense, là! Pourtant cet affreux énergumène inattentionné qui lui servait d'amant n'avait aucune excuse. Il travaillait trop, point barre. Et à cause de ça, lui Dokho était malheureux. Tout ça à cause de l'autre greluche à cheveux violets (elle se teignait, c'était pas possible autrement) qui lui avait laissé tout le boulot sur les bras pendant qu'elle partait en vacances sous le prétexte fallacieux que ses chevaliers divins étaient fatigués et avaient besoin de repos.

Ce qu'elle n'avait pas compris, c'est que si elle avait vraiment voulu offrir du repos à ces gamins, c'était loin d'elle qu'il fallait les envoyer. Enfin, Seiya excepté. Et au vu des regards désespérés que les quatre autres avaient lancé en guise d'appel au secours vers leurs aînés lorsqu'elle avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle en confiant la garde du Sanctuaire aux Ors et à Shion, ils auraient tout donné pour échapper à ces vacances qui allaient s'apparenter à un deuxième voyage aux Enfers.

Le souvenir de la petite réunion eut au moins le bénéfice de rendre le sourire à Dokho. Ce que l'autre pris pour un signe encourageant.

-Ça y est? Tu t'es décidé?

-Maieuh! Aucun respect pour tes aînés! Tu vas me laisser tranquille un peu?

-Non. Tu sais, l'un des désavantages de faire partie des gardiens des temples supérieurs, c'est qu'on croise plus fréquemment les habitants du palais du Pope. Notamment le Grand Pope lui-même d'ailleurs...

-T'es en train de me proposer de changer de temple? T'as quand même conscience que c'est pas possible, rassure-moi?

-Abruti. Non, je veux juste t'expliquer que j'en ai ras le casque de le voir passer le soir chez moi, et retraverser mon temple quelques minutes plus tard parce qu'il a rebroussé chemin, persuadé qu'il allait se faire rembarrer s'il allait toquer chez toi vu que depuis plusieurs jours, il se plaint que tu l'ignore et que tu lui en veut pour une raison qu'il ne connaît pas.

-Comment ça je l'ignore? Mais c'est son secrétaire qui me dit à chaque fois qu'il a interdit à quiconque de le déranger!

-Le petit nouveau recruté parmi les Argents, là?

-Ouais, le... Connard que je suis! Le petit salop...

-C'est marrant comme certaines choses qui coinçaient depuis une éternité peuvent se débloquer d'elles-mêmes grâce à un minuscule détail...

La remarque fut adressée à la seule postérité, Dokho s'étant élancé en plantant son hôte sur place dans la montée des escaliers, bien décidé à passer outre le fichu secrétaire qui visiblement avait soit des vues sur son homme, soit un désir prononcé de remettre le Sanctuaire en état le plus rapidement possible, et ce au détriment psychologique et sentimental de tous ses constituants.

Camus, de son côté, s'autorisa un discret sourire satisfait avant de suivre plus lentement la direction qu'avait pris son aîné, pas pour rejoindre le palais pour sa part, mais plutôt dans l'optique de faire une pause par un temple qu'il squattait de plus en plus souvent, et qui se trouvait justement dans le voisinage immédiat de celui qu'il quittait à l'instant...

A quelques dixièmes de secondes près, Dokho avait failli pulvériser le record historique et officiel de montée des marches du Sanctuaire, détenu depuis maintenant quatre cent quatre-vingts ans par un nommé Antonin de la Flèche, particulièrement bien 'armuré', alors qu'il avait amené la nouvelle au Grand Pope de l'époque que sa belle-mère venait lui rendre visite (le Grand Pope avait alors particulièrement bien remercié le chevalier pour son dévouement et sa sollicitude, le fait qu'il partageait justement cet belle-mère n'étant certainement pas étranger à cette attention; bizarrement, ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas croisé cette femme de la journée par la suite).

Enfin, le Chinois, emporté par son élan, traversa toute la partie du palais qui le séparait du bureau de son vénéré supérieur, explosa la porte de l'antichambre dans laquelle siégeait le petit 'nouveau/salop' (barrez l'option inutile), qui passa par la fenêtre avant même de reconnaître celui qu'il essayait de maintenir à l'écart depuis plusieurs jours, et poussa un peu plus délicatement la seconde porte, dernière barrière entre lui et sa proie, de manière à pouvoir dans le même geste, refermer la prote et la verrouiller en deux coups de poignet.

-Dokho! Mais pourquoi...

-Tu vas me virer ce débile de secrétaire sinon je te promets que je lui fais ratisser toutes les arènes avec les dents sous la surveillance de DeathMask!

-DM ne serait pas assez patient pour poireauter le temps que ça prendrais. Et quelle est la cause de cette soudaine antipathie?

-Tu n'as rien fais. Je ne t'en veut absolument pas. Je n'ai pas essayé de t'ignorer. C'est juste de sa faute.

Shion ouvrit la bouche une fois, puis deux, puis trois, avant de réussir à enfin interrompre la Balance.

-D'accord. J'ai compris le principal... Et ou est cet incapable que je lui dise deux mots?

Le Grand Pope eut soudain l'impression d'avoir devant lui non pas son ami de toujours et amant depuis peu, mais un petit garçon de sept-huit ans qui vient de se rendre compte qu'il a fait une grosse bêtise sous le coup de la colère, et qui sait qu'il va se faire savonner les oreilles.

-Lépasséparlfnêtr...

-Pardon? Articule un peu plus, s'il te plaît...

-Il est passé par la fenêtre...

-Tout seul?

Le Chinois eut le bon goût de paraître un peu embarrassé. Il se gratta l'arrière du crâne, l'air pensif.

-Non, je l'ai peut-être un peu aidé...

-Tu sais qu'on est déjà un peu court en personnel, il faudrait y faire un peu attention.

Dokho groumpfa alors que Shion s'approchait et lui caressait les cheveux.

-Tu avais peut-être l'habitude d'envoyer ton apprenti au casse-pipe, mais il faut savoir se limiter. Tu ne peux pas faire ça avec toute la chevalerie, continua l'Atlante en souriant et en prenant son homme dans ses bras.

Bras qui se glissèrent assez rapidement sous la tunique en lin que portait la Balance, qui sentait sa bonne humeur lui revenir à toute vitesse, et commençait même à envisager de pardonner à l'infâme maniganceur qui lui avait fait perdre presque une semaine qu'ils allaient devoir rattraper avant la nuit...

-Et puis si tu avais tant envie de me voir, comment ça se fait que tu n'as pas plus insisté que ça? Je devrais me sentir vexé.

Shion se retrouva brusquement repoussé comme un malpropre.

-Comment ça, vexé? Je pourrais dire la même chose! J'ai pas eu non plus beaucoup l'impression que tu as essayé de me voir! Si Camus ne m'avais pas dit que tu passais chez lui tous les soirs, j'aurais continué à attendre encore longtemps! Et tu n'avais même pas le courage de venir voir ce qui m'arrivais, tu prétextais juste que je t'en voulais injustement!

-C'est un peu facile! Tu passe ta vie dans mon bureau, et du jour au lendemain tu ne daignes même plus monter jusqu'au palais. Bien sûr que je me remets en question! Mais j'ai aussi assez de respect pour toi pour te laisser tranquille si c'est l'impression que tu donnes!

-Mais bien sûr! Donne-moi tous les torts aussi, comme ça tu seras tranquille!

Le Grand Pope se sentit soudain bien fatigué, bien plus que ce que des générations de chevaliers bornés sous sa houlette avaient pu lui faire subir. Il tenait suffisamment à sa Balance adoré pour ne pas avoir envie de se crêper le chignon, mais cette dispute-là, il la sentait venir depuis longtemps. Et elle n'était pas prête de se terminer.

****

Scorpion:

Mercure s'installe dans votre signe, vous avez tout à y gagner, des contacts et des démarches facilitées.

La promiscuité inhérente à un certain rapprochement intime entre Milo et Camus avait au moins permit à ce dernier de découvrir quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné s'il n'avait pas augmenté la fréquence de ses séjours chez son homme.

Milo était un cordon-bleu.

Camus avait pu savourer un repas digne d'un restaurant trois étoiles le jour où, après un après-midi passé tous les deux à la plage a profiter du soleil, de la mer et de la présence de l'autre, ils avaient commencé à remonter vers leurs temples dans l'idée de se débarrasser du sable qui leur collait à la peau; le Français avait proposé au Grec de finir la soirée à Athènes dans un petit troquet sympa de sa connaissance, avançant que le contenu de son frigidaire se résumait à un paquet de yaourts et un fond de pâtes, ce qui ne convenait pas vraiment à ce qu'il estimait devoir conclure une aussi agréable journée. Ce à quoi Milo avait sourit, picoré les lèvres de son Verseau personnel, et avait proposé de demander juste à leurs amis de quoi faire un repas pour le soir, promettant de se charger de tout pendant que Camus irait prendre sa douche.

Un peu surpris, Camus avait acquiescé. En remontant, ils avaient donc quémandé successivement du fromage à Mu, deux bonnes entrecôtes à Aldébaran et quelques légumes aux jumeaux. Milo était resté aux fourneaux chez lui, pendant que le Français remontait jusque chez lui pour se changer. Il était redescendu peu après avec une bonne bouteille.

Le Scorpion l'attendait en gardant au chaud un véritable festin: les entrecôtes étaient accompagnées d'une sauce au poivre délectable, suivi d'un gratin tout aussi goûteux. Sans que le Verseau ne sache comment, Milo avait même eu le temps de cuisiner un gâteau au fromage qui parfumait agréablement la cuisine et qui sortit du four alors qu'ils se léchaient encore les doigts pour récupérer la moindre molécule de sauce qui aurait pu leur échapper.

Depuis ce soir-là, Camus amenait régulièrement de quoi cuisiner à Milo qui lui concoctait alors de bons petits plats.

Mais ce midi-là, Camus ne venait pas (que) pour manger. Non, il avait simplement envie de profiter de la présence de Milo.

Milo qui prenait le soleil sur les marches de l'arrière de son temple, et qui avait vu passer à toute vitesse un Dokho qui lui ne l'avait pas vu à peine quelques instants auparavant. Il en était encore à vaguement se demander ce qui pouvait bien stimuler l'ex-Vieux Maître d'une telle manière quand son amant le rejoignit et se posa gracieusement à ses côtés, profitant à son tour des pierres agréablement chauffées par l'astre solaire.

Aussitôt, le Grec vint se coller à lui et calla sa tête dans le cou du Verseau. Ils gigotèrent un peu avant de trouver la position qui les satisferait l'un et l'autre. Quand ils eurent finalement échangé et que Camus se retrouva dans les bras de son Scorpion, ce dernier s'octroya le droit de lui gratouiller la tête pour faire ressortir l'odeur délicate des cheveux du Français chauffés par le soleil.

S'enivrant de ce parfum si particulier, Milo continua ses caresses en faisant progressivement prendre à ses mains la direction du sud, pendant que le Verseau se bouinait de plus en plus étroitement contre lui. Les deux mimines grecques se rejoignirent finalement pour se croiser sur le ventre français, telle l'allégorie d'un échange international poussé dans ses relations peu protocolaires.

Un certain temps passa sans que l'un ou l'autre ne bouge. la lumière gagnait progressivement du terrain, la chaleur augmentait peu à peu... Au point que bientôt...

-Camus?

-Mmm?

-On va attraper chaud si on reste là. Surtout toi, tu n'as pas forcément l'habitude.

-Mmm... On rentre chez toi?

-Vas-y, je te suis.

Avec un soupir d'âme fendue,le Verseau se redressa et se remit debout, tendant la main à sa moitié pour l'aider à rejoindre la station bipède à son tour. Milo se redressa souplement sans lâcher la main qu'il avait empoignée, et grâce à laquelle il attira à portée de lèvres la bouche de son homme, qu'il picora légèrement.

-Merci...

-Merci à toi...

Le Grec libéra Camus, gardant toutefois sa main prisonnière pour le tirer à sa suite au frais de son temple. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux hommes se servirent chacun un verre de jus d'orange frais qui traînait sur la table basse, avant de se réinstaller en toute absence de courage confortablement sur le canapé. Camus attrapa le livre qui traînait à portée de main et qu'il avait oublié lors d'un de ses derniers passage chez son hôte, pendant que Milo s'allongeait en installant sa tête sur les cuisses françaises bien accueillantes.

A nouveau, un certain temps passa sans qu'aucun des deux ne parle. Le Scorpion finit par serrer plus étroitement sa tête contre le chaleureux estomac du maître des glaces. Un pan de chemise s'écarta alors, et le jeune homme en profita pour effleurer des lèvres la peau pâle qui lui faisait de l'oeil.

Camus frissonna et ferma les yeux. Milo se tourna pour continuer à titiller le nombril du bout du nez. Les mains du Français se crispèrent sur le livre qu'il ne semblait plus en état de combler d'attention, celle-là s'étant reportée sur les délicieux chatouillis que le souffle de Milo faisait naître au creux de son abdomen.

Milo qui poursuivait maintenant son investigation stomacale par une plus poitrinaire. Les boutons avaient été défaits sans que Camus puisse dire quand et comment. Le roman avait été définitivement oublié.

Morsures légères, étreintes effleurées, lèchements esquissés... Le Verseau se livrait sans réfléchir à toutes ces sensations engendrées par la dextérité de son amant. Le Scorpion progressait lentement vers le haut, les yeux pétillants, attentif à tous les petits soupirs qui passaient les lèvres de sa proie, ne s'interrompant qu'à peine pour se gorger de la vue des pommettes qui rosissaient lentement mais sûrement au-dessous des yeux clos.

D'un souple coup de reins, le jeune Grec se redressa complètement pour se jucher sur les cuisses de Camus qui profita du court répit pour tenter de reprendre son souffle, en pure perte faut-il le préciser...

-Milo...

-Chhhhh... Je sais, mon Camus... Pas encore...

-Je... suis désolé...

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je peux encore attendre.

-Merci... Je t'aime, tu sais.

-Je t'aime aussi.

C'est pourquoi le Scorpion se contenta de serrer fort, très fort son Verseau dans ses bras.

****

Sagittaire:

Une personne sur qui vous comptiez peut vous faire défaut. Il est question de prendre de la distance.

Kanon et Saga couvaient d'un regard inquiet leur amant qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce principale des appartements particuliers de son temple. Une grande question existentielle semblait lui faire se creuser les méninges et lui assombrir l'humeur. Les jumeaux avaient bien une idée de ce que devait être ce fameux soucis, mais en aucun cas ils ne se seraient permis d'interrompre les réflexions d'Aioros.

-Mmgrmr... abruti fini... coincé du fion... frère indigne... Nan mais franchement, je vous jure! éclata-t-il finalement.

Les deux frères sursautèrent et offrirent toute leur attention à celui qui se tenait debout devant eux. Aioros était campé, les pieds fermement ancrés au sol, les poings juchés sur les hanches.

-Mon incapable de frangin est pas foutu d'y voir clair et Shaka ne fera pas le premier pas pour une question d'honneur maintenant qu'il s'est rendu compte de ce qu'il éprouve! On va droit dans le mur, les enfants!

-Mais pourquoi tu prends ça autant à coeur? osa Saga. D'accord Aiolia est plus jeune que toi, mais il est quand même assez mature pour gérer sa vie sentimentale comme un grand, non?

-J'ai promis à nos parents de prendre soin de lui.

-Mais il a plus trois ans, tu sais.

Aioros fusilla Kanon du regard. Ce dernier soutint pourtant le feu nourri. Sa position de cadet lui faisait un peu comprendre ce que pouvait éprouver Aiolia devant l'amour parfois un peu étouffant que lui portait le Sagittaire. Certes la différence d'âge entre Saga et lui-même n'avait rien à voir avec celle des deux autres frères, mais son cher jumeau prenait parfois très à coeur les quelques minutes qui séparaient leurs venues au monde.

Mais lui avait assez de mauvais caractère pour mettre le holà à son cher jumeau quand ce dernier dépassait les bornes. Ce que visiblement Aiolia ne s'autorisait pas.

Ou qu'Aioros ne voulait absolument pas comprendre...

Aussi si Saga avait obéit comme un gentil petit toutou lorsque le Sagittaire lui avait demandé de surveiller son frère, lui avait poliment refusé de se plier aux ordres sous le prétexte de devoir s'entraîner. Il était bien plus persuadé que les deux autres qu'Aiolia était tout à fait capable de se débrouiller seul. Le Lion était, à ses yeux, bien plus enclin à obtenir ce qu'il voulait par tous les moyens.

Donc lorsqu'il se rendrait compte que Shaka était bien plus qu'un simple ami à ses yeux, le jeune Indou n'aurait absolument aucune chance (ni d'ailleurs l'envie) de s'échapper.

Quant à accélérer la prise de conscience pour le simple plaisir égoïste et le manque de patience d'Aioros... Hors de question. C'était beaucoup plus tordant comme ça.

-Non, je ne t'aiderais pas, répondit finalement l'ex-Dragon des Mers à la question qu'Aioros ne manqua pas de lui poser.

Le Sagittaire en resta sur le cul, et même Saga prit l'expression gracieuse nécessaire au gobage de flamby. C'était bien la première chose sur laquelle ils se retrouvaient en désaccord depuis leur réunion.

Le Sagittaire, quant à lui, se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, fixant toujours son amant d'un regard réprobateur.

-Tu ne lèveras pas le moindre poil de petit doigt pour nous, alors? demanda-t-il au rebelle en plissant les yeux.

-Je ne lui dirais rien de ce que vous manigancez,c'est tout. Ni à Shaka, bien sûr.

-Alors je ne veux plus te voir ici pour le moment. Saga et moi devons échafauder un plan.

-Très bien.

Kanon se leva sur le regard scrutateur de son frère. Il allait vraiment partir comme ça, sans rien tenter pour amadouer Aioros?

Visiblement oui, puisque Kanon se dirigeait vers la sortie sans même regarder en arrière.

-Kanon!

Saga bondit sur ses pieds et courut vers son frère.

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça? souffla-t-il en attrapant le bras de son cadet.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu sais, si ça peut lui remettre un peu les pieds sur terre... répondit le plus jeune en désignant le Sagittaire du regard.

-Et moi? Tu ne veux même pas m'aider?

-Sa'...

Kanon soupira.

-Je comprends très bien que tout cela te semble amusant, mais c'est quand même de la vie privée et du libre arbitre de l'un des nos amis dont il s'agit. Et s'il y a bien une chose dans laquelle je ne veut plus interférer, c'est sur le jugement de quelqu'un, surtout de quelqu'un qui m'est cher.

Le Gémeaux mâchonna quelques instants, et finit par lâcher le biceps qu'il tenait toujours. Kanon retint un soupir de soulagement. C'est que son frère serrait fort quand il le voulait!

-Très bien, je respecte ton choix. Mais tu n'as pas le droit d'interférer avec nos magouilles.

-C'était compris comme ça.

Et il partit vers leur temple et le soleil pas couchant, Saga se retenant de secouer son mouchoir sans savoir d'ou lui venait cette pulsion. Le Grec finit par retourner dans la salle où l'attendait toujours Aioros, les coudes sur les genoux, les bras pendant entre ses jambes. Son beau front bronzé était plissé par la réflexion.

-Tu vas vraiment refuser de le voir jusqu'à ce que ton frère soit casé avec Shaka?

Aioros releva la tête sous la surprise.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça!

-Non, mais c'était ce que ça laissait entendre.

-Mais...

-En tous les cas, Kanon ne veut pas te revoir avant un moment.

-Pourquoi?

-A ton avis?

-Il n'est pas drôle! J'ai le droit de m'amuser un peu de temps en temps, non?

-Il y a s'amuser et s'amuser... Si tu tiens vraiment à jouer des tours pendables, vois avec Milo.

-Il ne quitte quasiment plus Camus.

Saga haussa une épaule. Argument fallacieux.

-Il m'en veut vraiment? demanda le plus jeune avec une toute petite voix.

-Va savoir...

Sur le coup, Aioros semblait presque sur le point de fondre en larmes. Souriant intérieurement,Saga s'assit sur le canapé et tendit la main au Sagittaire qui s'empressa de venir se bouiner contre lui. Le Gémeaux adressa un remerciement silencieux à son jumeau pour la belle occasion qu'il venait de lui offrir et se promit de le faire bisquer, et pas qu'un peu.

Aioros semblait retrouver un peu de sang-froid. La chaleur si agréable des bras qui l'entouraient lui faisait se sentir bien, même s'il lui manquait quelque chose.

Ou plutôt quelqu'un. Le Sagittaire se sentait bien stupide maintenant.

****

Capricorne:

Ce n'est pas le moment de prendre des décisions irrévocables mais celui de s'interroger sur ce que vous voulez changer dans votre vie.

Cinq... Quatre... Trois... Deux... Un...

-Éloigne-toi de lui immédiatement!

-C'est bon, du calme, mon vieux! Je savais pas qu'elle était chasse gardée.

-Mon mec est à moi.

Le dragueur en resta bouche bée, et Shura en profita pour le laisser sur place en traînant Aphrodite qui ne savait pas sur quel pied danser. Ravi de la jalousie qu'éprouvait son Espagnol, mais un peu mal à l'aise par le fait qu'elle soit si maladive. Et l'abruti qui l'avait accosté dans la rue n'avait pas été le premier, ce qui n'avait fait qu'augmenter le niveau d'énervement du Capricorne qui avait finalement passé son exaspération sur ce pauvre type.

Et tous cas, vu l'état dans lequel il était, ça promettait une suite 'sportive'... Maintenant il fallait réussir à le ramener au Sanctuaire sans faire retomber la pression...

-Tu es trognon.

-Non.

-Si je t'assure. Tu es trognon.

-Tais toi.

-Shuraaa...

-Quoi? vociféra l'Espagnol en se retournant vers le Suédois.

Suédois qui profita de son élan pour se gluer au torse puissant planté devant lui. Il inspira profondément pour apprécier à sa juste valeur le parfum qu'utilisait son amant et qui lui faisait toujours beaucoup d'effet.

Au moins, ce geste avait eut le bénéfice de calmer un peu le tempérament volcanique du Capricorne.

-Aphrodite... Pourquoi tu les rembarre pas?

-Parce que j'aime bien quand tu t'énerves. Après tu es tout trognon.

Shura gémit.

-Y a vraiment que toi pour me dire ça.

-Oh mais de toute façon j'arracherais le yeux de celui ou celle qui osera te le dire.

Sentence annoncée avec un grand sourire par le beau chevalier, mais Shura ne se faisait aucun doute sur le sérieux du châtiment. Il était peut-être encore temps de fuir...

Enfin bref. Pendant ce temps, Aphrodite les avaient téléportés à proximité du Sanctuaire, pas directement au pied du temple du Bélier, mais plutôt aux abords d'une petite crique qu'ils avaient l'habitude de squatter quand l'envie leur prenait. A peu près la quasi totalité du Sanctuaire savait que cette plage était la troisième maison du couple, et donc qu'il fallait faire attention à ne pas s'y promener trop près quand on était pas sûr de savoir où étaient Shura et Aphrodite. Ceux qui l'ignoraient était les plus jeunes des apprentis, encore innocents, et qu'on tenait à distance par une vague histoire de malédiction incluant en vrac des monstres marins, un bâton très long et pointu et un ou deux fantômes capables de faire perdre la vue...

La plage allait donc avoir à nouveau le plaisir d'accueillir ses deux hôtes de marque désignés. Ces derniers avançaient lentement, Shura grommelant alors que son amant lui donnait une suite de ce qu'il considérait comme des mots doux, mais qui ne flattaient pas franchement l'idée que l'Espagnol se faisait de son image d'homme et de chevalier viril.

-Tu boudes, dis?

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais. Mon mec réagit même pas quand il se fait faire du rentre-dedans par un autre, et après il se permet de m'asticoter parce qu'il trouve ça drôle.

-Tu as le droit d'être jaloux, c'est même extrêmement flatteur pour moi, mais parfois tu en fais un peu trop, tu sais, soupira le Poissons.

-Je sais très bien que j'ai mauvais caractère.

-Ça ne m'empêche pas de l'apprécier à sa juste valeur...

Shura ne répondit pas, et se laissa tomber assis sur le sable. Aphrodite le suivit plus doucement.

Le Capricorne attrapa la main gauche de son amant et y apposa un baiser. Puis sans la lâcher, il vint loger sa tête sur l'épaule de son Suédois préféré. Les deux hommes s'absorbèrent dans la contemplation de la mer qui s'étendait, calme et étincelante, devant leur yeux rêveurs.

-Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu es si loin de moi que je pourrais aussi bien ne pas exister...

-Nous tous, chevaliers, avons des caractères bien trop fort pour ne pas vouloir garder un tant soit peu d'indépendance. Tu aurais beau vouloir m'enfermer, je trouverais toujours un moyen de m'en sortir.

-J'en ai bien conscience. C'est pourquoi j'essaie de me retenir.

-L'inverse est vrai aussi.

Shura sourit d'un rictus un peu triste.

-Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là?

Aphrodite sentit brusquement un véritable frisson de terreur lui remonter le rachis. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui posait cette question. Et elle était toujours suivie par...

-Tu veux... qu'on s'arrête là? osa-t-il demander, ce qui nécessita sans doute la plus grande dose de courage qu'il ait jamais eu à rechercher à ce jour.

-Bien sûr que non!

Le Capricorne semblait tellement choqué que le Poissons ait mal interprété ses paroles qu'Aphrodite faillit éclater de rire de soulagement. Il se sentait beaucoup plus léger tout d'un coup... Et maintenant Shura l'embrassait à perdre halène en lui disant que jamais il ne le laisserait, même s'il devait apprendre à tempérer sa jalousie, qu'il voulait rester à ses côtés jusqu'au bout, qu'il l'aimait, déesse qu'il l'aimait...

-Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit.

-Tu ne m'avais jamais fait aussi peur qu'aujourd'hui. J'ai cru que tu voulais me quitter!

Le Poissons se contenta de sourire. Ce quiproquo avait eu des retombées bien heureuses.

****

Verseau:

Ambiance électrique au bureau. Mettez-vous en retrait et attendez votre heure.

Camus regrettait fortement d'avoir promis au grand Pope de l'aider dans ses papiers cet après-midi. En temps normal, Shion et lui s'installaient confortablement chacun à leur bureau, et ils passaient plusieurs heures dans le quasi-silence à expédier le maximum d'affaires courantes concernant le Sanctuaire et les différents camps d'entraînements. Quand Shion estimait qu'ils avaient assez avancé, il le remerciait gentiment pour toute l'aide apportée et Camus quittait le treizième temple avec la satisfaction du travail bien fait.

Mais aujourd'hui, l'après -midi n'avait déjà pas commencé comme d'habitude, puisque non seulement le Pope était arrivé avec presque trois quarts d'heure de retard, mais en plus les dossiers n'étaient pas tout prêts à attendre le Verseau comme cela se passait d'habitude. Et quand Camus avait pris place devant son boulot des heures à venir, il avait jeté un coup d'oeil à son supérieur pour remarquer une profonde ride de contrariété qu'il n'avait jamais vu encore troubler le front de l'Atlante.

Cette ride l'obsédait au point qu'il n'avait même pas lu une ligne depuis maintenant presque dix minutes, ses yeux étant irrésistiblement attiré par cette barre qui brouillait le front habituellement si serein de leur vénéré Grand Pope.

Camus n'allait pas lui demander ce qui le rendait si contrarié.

Non il n'allait pas lui demander.

Ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mais Camus avait une réputation de glaçon a conserver.

D'accord Dokho l'avait un peu percé à jour... M'enfin bon, il n'était pas du genre à cafter à travers tout le Sanctuaire, donc la curiosité du Verseau était restée parmi les légendes secrètes de la chevalerie.

Enfin, la ride de Shion lui attirait quand même irrésistiblement les yeux. Sous le crâne du Français se poursuivaient bon nombre de raisons potentielles à son apparition.

Il avait pourtant envoyé l'ex-Vieux Maître en réconciliation... Normalement tout devrait être revenu à la normale...

Nan parce que les jours à venir seraient trèèèèèèès longs si ces deux zigotos ne se réconciliaient pas. Et comme il était en train de mettre tout un mécanisme en branle pour être sûr de faire déserter son temple à Dokho les nuits prochaines afin de réduire au maximum le voisinage du temple du Scorpion, Camus n'avait pas du tout l'intention de laisser qui que ce soit se mettre en travers de ses projets.

Particulièrement pas un Pope borné et une Balance au mauvais caractère.

-Grand Pope...

L'Atlante redressa la tête comme s'il avait complètement oublié qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce (ce qui visiblement était bien le cas).

-Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda le Verseau du ton le plus neutre qu'il pu sortir de sa glotte.

-...Oui, pourquoi?

-Vous ne semblez pas tout à fait dans votre assiette.

-Non,tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est en rapport avec le chevalier de la Balance, n'est-ce pas?

-Ça ne te regarde pas.

Le ton du Grand Pope s'était brusquement durci. Camus ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux. Il avait mis les pieds dans le plat pour inciter son supérieur à se confier, mais apparemment ce dernier ne fonctionnait pas sur le même mode que son amant.

Le Verseau effectua une prudente retraite en faisant mine de se replonger dans son travail. Les deux hommes reprirent leur tache pendant quelques temps, avant que Shion ne repousse la dernière feuille qui traînait devant lui.

-Ça ira pour aujourd'hui. Tu peux y aller, merci pour ton aide.

Camus finit ses propres papiers rapidement avant de prendre congé.

Il se sentait légèrement beaucoup frustré de ne pas avoir réussi à tirer les vers du nez à l'Atlante. Habituellement, son côté peu prolixe mettait suffisamment les autres en confiance pour qu'il se confient à lui, persuadés qu'il ne dirait rien. C'était bien sûr le cas, mais au moins la curiosité du Verseau était alors satisfaite.

Aussi là, Camus rongeait-il son frein. Il s'était fait remettre en place comme un malpropre, ce qui avait cruellement meurtri son ego. Hors de question que Milo apprenne ça, ou il allait en profiter pour se moquer copieusement de lui...

****

Poissons:

Mercure vous insuffle ses bonnes idées, vous n'êtes pas à cours d'idées pour finaliser des projets.

-Et voilà pourquoi je pense que ce serait une bonne initiative de renouer les liens entre les différents Sanctuaires maintenant que les tensions se sont amoindries.

Saga tentait péniblement de reprendre pied après avoir subi le laïus convaincu d'Aphrodite pendant pas loin d'une heure. Le Suédois l'avait coincé entre les temples de la Balance et de la Vierge alors qu'il montait rendre des papiers que Shion lui avait confiés quelques jours auparavant. Le Poissons venait de lui avancer toute une liste d'arguments plus ou moins concrets et irréalistes tendant à le convaincre d'intercéder en sa faveur auprès du Grand Pope pour que ce dernier souffle à son tour à leur bien-aimée déesse l'idée de recontacter pacifiquement les différents responsables des sanctuaires divins qui comme eux, se remettaient lentement des combats récents. A vrai dire, ce désir n'était absolument pas désintéressé, puisque le Suédois espérait bien pouvoir rendre un petit service à l'un de ses frères d'armes.

-Par exemple, continua-t-il, je sais qu'Aldébaran correspond depuis peu avec Sorrente de la Sirène Maléfique. Et comme ce dernier est toujours collé aux basques de la réincarnation de Poséidon, il pourrait peut-être lui en glisser deux mots...

-Aldé?

-Oui, Aldé à Sorrente, et Sorrente à Solo. Suis un peu, quoi!

-C'est vrai que ça ne coûterait rien de l'envisager... Mais tout le monde ne vois pas les choses comme toi ou moi, tu le sais ça?

Aphrodite haussa vaguement une délicate épaule accompagnée d'une moue boudeuse.

-Je ne suis pas encore stupide, Saga. Mais n'importe quel approche diplomatique, aussi lente soit elle, doit bien commencer un jour.

Le Gémeaux mâchonna un instant ses lèvres en faisant tourner ses méninges.

-Je te promet d'en parler à Shion. De ton côté, tu peux effectivement en toucher deux mots à Aldébaran.

-J'y vais de ce pas!

Les deux chevaliers se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs proies respectives. Aphrodite sautillait presque de contentement. Depuis qu'il avait réussi à arracher à Kanon le nom de l'heureux élu de leur mastodonte en chef, il s'était proprement torturé les neurones pour pouvoir apporter sa petite pierre à l'édifice. Et tant qu'à faire, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable et tenter de faire preuve d'un peu de civilité, qualité qui manquait cruellement à la majorité de la chevalerie d'Athéna qui se constituait surtout de gros bourrins qui cognaient d'abord et réfléchissaient après.

Donc leur Taureau préféré allait pouvoir creuser ses relations avec son flûtiste sans que personne y trouve à redire grâce à lui. Ah franchement, sa générosité faisait plaisir à voir... Aphrodite s'en serait félicité à voix haute s'il n'était pas arrivé au temple du Cancer, dans lequel il le savait, DeathMask sacrifiait à la sacro-sainte tradition des méditerranéens, la sieste digestive.

Et déranger l'Italien dans son respect des traditions était synonyme de passer ensuite un très mauvais quart d'heure.

Surtout que ces derniers temps, DeathMask était un peu bougon. Bon si on lui avait demandé, ce n'est sûrement pas comme ça qu'il l'aurait avancé, mais c'était pourtant la vérité... Bougon comme un enfant qu'y n'a pas ce qu'il veut mais qui est trop bien élevé pour faire un caprice.

Ce qui voulait aussi dire que ce cher Cancer faisait de gros efforts puisqu'il ne fonçait plus tête baissée pour obtenir ce dont il avait envie. Ça donnait franchement envie de l'asticoter proprement... Voir ce modèle de santé au corps de rêve étendu sur son canapé visiter le domaine de Morphée était vraiment une incitation aux bêtises de niveau de maternelle.

Aphrodite état un des chevaliers d'or d'Athéna, déesse de la sagesse. Il était un des modèles pour bon nombre de futurs chevaliers ou de chevaliers déjà en poste. Il était beau, fort, pas trop bête, épanoui dans sa vie privée et professionnelle...

Il était aussi désespérément puéril quand il était de bonne humeur. Et à cet instant, il était proche d'un été euphorique l'inspirant au plus haut point.

Aussi, le plus lentement possible, pour ne pas réveiller le beau prince qui dormait devant lui, il fit apparaître quelques unes de ses plus belles roses rouges (pas empoisonnées, quand même) qu'il arrangea délicatement en un beau bouquet. Il glissa tout aussi lentement les tiges entre les mains croisées sur le ventre (et là, il eu une rapide prière de remerciement à sa déesse pour le fait que DeathMask avait un sommeil incroyablement calme) et essuya le léger filet de bave qui avait coulé du coin de la bouche de l'Italien pour éviter de gâcher le tableau.

Satisfait de son ouvrage, Aphrodite se redressa et quitta à pas de loup le quatrième temple. Il avait à faire au deuxième, mais il allait quand même faire un petit détour par le premier avant ça...

****

Bélier:

Météo sentimentale nuageuse! Ne vous braquez pas contre votre partenaire. Cela n'en vaut pas la peine.

Mu se hâtait vers le temple du Cancer. Aphrodite venait de lui dire qu'en descendant, il avait croisé le Cancer qui lui avait demandé de lui demander de monter quand il aurait le temps. Mu avait retourné une ou deux fois la phrase dans sa tête pour être sûr d'avoir bien compris, puis le Bélier, qui n'avait effectivement rien d'urgent à faire, était reparti vers les hauteurs en compagnie du Suédois.

Mu était étonné que DeathMask soit réveillé à cette heure. En temps normal, la fin de sa sieste était plutôt une heure ou deux plus tard dans l'après-midi...

-Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu lui arriver? se demanda l'Atlante à voix haute en attaquant la volée de marche qui séparait le temple du Gémeaux de sa destination finale.

Mu se mit à s'imaginer le pire concernant son ami ou l'armure de ce dernier. Certes le Bélier avait un peu bousculé l'Italien la dernière fois qu'il lui avait apporté son armure à moitié détruite après un entraînement avec Aldébaran (à la suite de quoi le Cancer avait refusé de croiser la route du Taureau pendant deux semaines, parce que Gentil Mu lui avait secoué les oreilles qui lui avaient sonné deux ou trois jours durant), mais ce n'était pas pour autant que DeathMask devait avoir si peur de le lui dire s'il l'avait encore esquintée.

A moins qu'il ne se soit en plus blessé, ce qui l'empêcherait de se déplacer. Ou bien il était tellement malade qu'il était incapable de quitter son temple? Ça n'avait pas de sens, Kiki lui avait dit l'avoir vu passer le premier temple le matin même pour aller s'entraîner.

Alors ç'aurait été entre ce matin et le début de l'après-midi qu'il lui serait arrivé quelque chose? Mais qui aurait été assez fou pour s'attaquer à l'un des plus puissants chevaliers du Sanctuaires (les Bronzes Divins exceptés, quand même)?

Et surtout, quelqu'un d'assez fort pour mettre en pièces le Cancer? Oui, c'était forcément ça, DeathMask le faisait monter pour lui dire adieu avant de mourir pour la... troisième fois? On perdait un peu le compte dans le Sanctuaire.

Mu gravissait maintenant les marches en courant, des images du beau méditerranéen baignant dans son sang lui passant devant les yeux. Rendu haletant par la peur, les joues rougies par l'anxiété, les yeux brillants d'inquiétude, nul doute que le Cancer aurait apprécié cette vision enchanteresse à sa juste valeur s'il l'avait pu.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, il dormait encore lorsque Mu rentra à toute berzingue dans le temple, appelant celui qu'il croyait déjà mort.

-DEATHMas...k...

Avant de s'arrêter devant le corps immobile étendu sur le canapé, qui n'avait même pas pu l'attendre pour rendre son denier soupir... Sa beauté naturelle rehaussée par le bouquet de roses incarnat laissées entre ses mains aux doigts déliés...

Le choc rendit les jambes de l'Atlante incapables de supporter son propre poids. Avec un sanglot, Mu se laissa tomber à genoux devant son frère tombé au combat. Un gémissement s'étouffa dans sa gorge alors qu'il réalisait ce que cela signifiait.

Plus de rire tonitruant dévalant entre ces dents étincelantes. Plus d'éclair bleuté de ses mèches passant à toute vitesse dans son temple à toute heure. Plus de voix délicieusement rauque à laquelle se bercer en partageant un café. Plus de torse illégalement ciselé par le plus grand sculpteur sur lequel laisser ses yeux s'égarer sans que personne, et surtout pas lui, ne le remarque. Plus de DeathMask...

-Pourquoi... chuchota l'Atlante, les larmes dangereusement prêtes à tomber.

Il leva une main tremblante vers la joue tannée par le soleil grec, sans oser la poser de peur de sentir le froid qui devait maintenant s'en dégager.

-Pourquoi...

Hier encore, tout allait pour le mieux. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que la vie de son compagnon soit ainsi fauchée?

-Pourquoi... demanda encore une fois Mu en baissant les yeux sur les lèvres entrouvertes qui ne bougeraient plus jamais.

Pourquoi l'avait-il abandonné? Pourquoi les dieux miséricordieux qui leur avaient donné une nouvelle chance leur reprenaient-ils déjà? Pourquoi lui, Mu du Bélier, n'avait jamais eu le courage d'aborder le sujet qui lui tordait les entrailles dès qu'il voyait l'Italien?

Maintenant, il était trop tard, et l'Atlante ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. Très lentement, il se pencha jusqu'à effleurer de ses lèvres celles de l'homme qui comptait tant pour lui. Le dernier souvenir qu'il pourrait se créer...

Ses lèvres n'étaient même pas douces, mais gercées par la chaleur, avec un petit goût salé certainement du à la proximité de la mer. Rêches, mais chaudes et délicieuses. Et qui répondaient à son baiser, avec une haleine fraîche...

Minute. Chaudes? Qui répondaient? Il était pas sensé être mort?

Mu voulu se redresser, mais un bras puissant passé autour de son cou l'en empêchait. Il voulut hurler, mais cela nécessite l'usage d'une langue, et pour l'heure cette dernière était occupée à se frotter contre une autre.

Quand enfin l'étau qui l'enserrait se relâcha, Mu put se relever. Haletant, il bondit sur ses pieds et protégea instinctivement sa bouche par le dos de sa main.

-Qu'est-ce que... Oh salut Mu? Qu'est-ce qui t'amène?

-... Mais... Mais...

-Mmm? Hého Mu, t'es tout pâle! Tu veux t'asseoir?

Plein de prévenances et tout à fait réveillé par la vue d'un Bélier plus pâle qu'un cadavre, le Cancer se leva à son tour en tendit la main pour aider son congénère, qui le repoussa brusquement, la main toujours plaquée sur ses lèvres.

-Ne t'approche pas! hurla le Bélier d'un ton proche de l'hystérie.

Et il s'enfuit sous le regard interloqué de l'Italien.

-Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

oOoOo

-Dokho, ouvre cette porte!

-Nan!

-Ouvre cette porte tout de suite ou je la détruit!

-C'est tout ce que tu sais faire! Casser quelque chose quand tu n'as pas ce que tu veux!

-Dokho pour la dernière fois, ouvre cette porte!

-J'ai dis non! Et si tu la casses j'irais squatter chez Mu! Il a beau avoir suivi ton éducation, il sera assez sympa pour ne pas te laisser me voir si je lui demande, lui!

Shion laissa retomber le poing qu'il avait levé pour frapper à l'huis (dans le simple but de faire du bruit, mais en fait il n'avait jamais sérieusement pensé à le détruire). Depuis un quart d'heure qu'il s'égosillait sur son amant, ce dernier refusait de le voir. Et comme leurs voix viriles portaient loin, la majeure partie du Sanctuaire devait pour le moment guetter avec attention les péripéties de leur scène de ménage.

Shion laissa une dernière fois son poing rageur se fracasser contre la pauvre planche qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Très bien! Si c'est comme ça, je te laisse! Tu n'as même pas assez d'honneur pour m'écouter!

-Je vois pas ce que l'honneur vient faire ici! Et puis c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité!

-L'hôpital t'emmerde! hurla une dernière fois le Grand Pope

Qui partit drapé dans ce qui lui restait de dignité, après cette fort retentissante dernière réplique. Grommelant et pestant contre les Chinois mal embouchés, il reprit le chemin du palais popal avec le goût amer de la défaite à la bouche. Il n'était pas dit qu'on lui refuserait d'entrer pour parler, simplement parler,bon sang de bonsoir!

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire pour que Dokho l'estime digne de paraître à nouveau devant ses yeux? Danser le french cancan dans l'arène principale? Il pouvait toujours se brosser.

Il n'avait pas tous les torts. Donc il ne s'excuserait pas tout de suite. Hors de question. Il attendrait au moins trois jours avant de réaborder le sujet, si d'ici là la Balance s'était suffisamment calmé pour accepter de discuter.

D'ici là, il irait bouder dans son bureau et sur Star Hill. Au moins personne ne risquait de venir l'ennuyer.

Par contre, ce qu'il trouvait absolument indécent, c'était l'utilisation du nom de Mu pour le faire reculer. Mu était son élève, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait un aussi fort tempérament que lui, et qu'effectivement si Dokho lui demandait l'asile politique, il était tout à fait capable de tenir tête à son maître parce que la Balance prétendrait que seul lui était en faute.

Shion sentit brusquement un frisson lui dévaler le dos.

oOoOo

Quelques temples plus bas, Mu encore tout tourneboulé, éternua.

****

Taureau:

Aujourd'hui, Mercure s'installe dans votre VIIéme maison solaire (couple). A vous d'en profiter...

"Cher Aldébaran,

Votre dernière lettre m'est parvenue avec énormément de plaisir. Elle n'est arrivée que très récemment, car nos incessants déplacements donnent quelques difficultés au courrier à nous parvenir.

Comment allez-vous? Le Sanctuaire a-t-il enfin terminé tous ses travaux? Le domaine du seigneur Poséidon a enfin retrouvé toute sa superbe, j'espère qu'il en est de même pour votre temple. A l'image de votre signe, il se doit de se tenir droit et fier.

Nous sommes pour l'instant, monsieur Solo et moi-même, en France, mais ne tarderons pas à revenir en Grèce pour quelques mois. J'espère pouvoir profiter de ce séjour pour venir vous voir. Peut-être votre déesse mettra-t-elle un interdit à la présence d'un ancien ennemi sur ses terres, mais assurez la que mes intentions sont totalement pacifiques. Ma visite n'a pour but que de profiter de votre présence à tous, et surtout celle de Kanon, que je reverrais volontiers pour aplanir les différents qui peuvent rester entre nous, ainsi que la vôtre, bien sûr.

Peut-être d'ailleurs, pourriez-vous un jour nous accompagner lors d'un de nos voyages? Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de pouvoir vous montrer mon pays natal, qui doit être si différent de votre Brésil d'origine. Je crois d'ailleurs qu'il est dans les projets de monsieur Solo d'y faire un détour prochainement, je ne sais si ce seras avant ou après notre retour en Grèce. Si c'est avant, je vous y imaginerais enfant. Si c'est après, viendrez-vous?

Pour répondre à votre question, les enfants que nous rencontrons apprécient énormément ma flûte. Je vous promets d'essayer d'en enregistrer un morceau un jour. Mais si vous avez la patience d'attendre encore quelques temps, je souhaiterais vous envoyer un nouveau morceau sur lequel je travaille actuellement. Oserais-je vous demander votre avis à ce moment-là?

Comment vont vos frères d'armes, de votre côté? Et les jeunes Bronzes? On m'a dit que certains d'entre eux auraient trouvé l'âme soeur, ou se seraient engagés dans des relations moins destinées à durer. Est-ce vrai? Pardonnez mon côté commère, mais il semblerait que tous les Sanctuaires voient éclater bon nombre d'aventures au grand jour, comme si la fin des guerres avait redonné à chacun le goût de vivre.

Je vous avouerais que pour ma part, à certains moments je suis saisi du désir de me poser définitivement. J'aime bien sûr voyager de par le monde et rencontrer tous ces enfants, mais parfois l'envie d'une compagnie plus définitive me prend. Certes monsieur Solo est à mes côtés, mais j'en viens parfois à vouloir voir une autre personne. Je ne me vois pas passer le restant de mes jours à voyager en sa compagnie, ou plutôt à quelques pas derrière lui, devrais-je dire.

Enfin... Pardonnez mes égarements. Retenez surtout qu'il me tarde de revenir afin de pouvoir vous voir. Je vous ré-écrirais dès que possible, afin de vous prévenir de la date de notre retour.

J'attends déjà votre réponse.

Avec tous mes meilleurs sentiments,

Sorrente"

****

Gémeaux:

Votre labeur est à l'ordre du jour. Vous avez du pain sur la planche et beaucoup de choses à faire.

Kanon regardait avec une flagrante satisfaction encollée sur le visage ses élèves affronter les apprentis qui avaient aussi eu la joie de bénéficier d'un enseignement de la part des chevaliers d'or. Ses petiots n'étaient pas les meilleurs, loin de là, mais au moins ils avaient du coeur à l'ouvrage et de la volonté à revendre.

-Bon les nains! hurla-t-il finalement pour se faire entendre par-dessus le brouhaha créé par une quinzaine de jeunes en sueur tentant d'épater les deux apprenties qui ignoraient totalement (sciemment ou non, les masques empêchaient de le deviner) leurs fans affairés.

Le troupeau s'arrêta progressivement pour retourner son attention vers leur prof du jour.

-Dernier exercice pour aujourd'hui, après vous aurez champ libre pour le restant de la journée. Cinq allers et retours au pas de course jusqu'à l'extrémité est du Sanctuaire. Les quatre derniers arrivés auront le droit de ranger toutes les protections des autres.

Kanon avait à peine fin sa phrase qu'il n'avait plus devant lui qu'une étendue de sable vide de toute présence humaine. Bizarrement les récompenses qu'il promettait donnaient toujours l'envie aux jeunes de réagir rapidement.

Avec un soupir satisfait, le Grec se laissa tomber sur un banc et s'adossa à la rangée de derrière. Le soleil était délicieusement chaud comme il l'aimait, la vie état plutôt belle en ce moment... Malgré le petit rappel qu'il avait du infliger à son amant. Enfin, il y aurait toujours Saga pour le prévenir si quelque chose dérapait vraiment.

-Alors, on glande?

La voix ferme de Shura interrompit ses rêveries. L'Espagnol se laissa tomber à ses côtés.

-J'attends le retour des petits.

-Je venais te donner un coup de main, mais je vois que c'était superflu.

-Aucun n'est vraiment rebelle. Ils sont tous assez intelligents pour comprendre qu'on ne les traite pas rudement pour le plaisir.

-Honhon. Et puis ils t'aiment bien.

-Ah bon?

Le Capricorne eut un sourire amusé devant la véritable surprise de son ami.

-Oui. Je les ai entendu il y a quelques jours parler de nous tous. Apparemment, tu es en deuxième place parmi leurs profs préférés.

-Je suis vexé. Pourquoi pas premier?

-Parce que contrairement à DM, tu ne mets pas toujours tes menaces à exécution.

-Ce serait pas plutôt le contraire?

-Non non, c'est bien ça. Ils avaient l'air de dire que le fait qu'il leur impose des gages vraiment à chaque fois donne beaucoup de piquant à leurs entraînements.

-Je comprends plus les jeunes de nos jours...

-Cherche pas, grand-père, t'es plus dans le coup.

-Sale gosse.

Au loin, les premiers apprentis revenaient pour la première fois. Kanon et Shura se turent le temps que le peloton arrive et reparte.

-Tu n'as pas pensé à prendre un vrai disciple? demanda Kanon lorsque le dernier eut quitté l'arène à nouveau.

Shura lâcha un gros soupir et se redressa.

-Si, bien sûr. Mais en même temps...

-...Oui? demanda à nouveau le Grec après quelques secondes de silence.

-J'ai envie d'être un peu égoïste pendant quelques temps et de profiter de ma vie, pour moi et pour faire ce que j'aime.

-Oh t'inquiète, je vais pas te juger, c'était juste une question.

-Et toi?

-Non. Pas un seul en tous cas. J'ai trop l'habitude d'avoir toujours un groupe dans mes pattes.

-Bon ben on va pouvoir te les laisser pendant un bon bout de temps encore, alors.

Kanon grimaça.

-En toute franchise, ça me dérange absolument pas...

oOoOo

Certains jours, vous avez beau être persuadé au lever que tout ira pour le lieux dans le meilleur des mondes jusqu'à la fin de la journée, il faut parfois se rendre à l'évidence au bout d'un certain temps que votre intuition était fausse et que non, la journée ne finira pas aussi bien qu'elle a commencé, à savoir blotti au creux d'un lit douillet et tendrement réchauffé par le corps de celui (voire de ceux) qui compte le plus au monde pour vous.

Saga affrontait d'ailleurs ce cruel instant de désillusion. Effectivement il s'était réveillé dans les bras de son amant, lui-même encastré entre les deux jumeaux, et le petit déjeuner qui s'était ensuivi avait été des plus agréables. Mais à part ça, oh déesse que la journée avait été longue!

Entre son frère qui jouait au jokari avec les sentiments d'Aioros et ce même Aioros qui subissait pour la peine une cruelle remise en cause de son autorité, auquel venaient s'ajouter les pénitences administratives que Shion avait réussi à lui refiler à force de cajoleries (et de menaces...), Saga avait la très forte envie d'envoyer papiers, amant et famille par la fenêtre, avec un ou deux gardes par-dessus le tout, puis de s'enfuir demander asile aux Enfers. Il était sûr que les trois Juges n'avaient pas autant de paperasse à remplir à chaque fois qu'un des leurs avait le malheur de bouger une mèche de cheveux dans le sens contraire du vent.

Rejetant rageusement son abondante chevelure en arrière d'un geste de la tête, il signa un énième dossier. C'était particulièrement injuste qu'on utilise ainsi les capacités de gestion acquises par son autre personnalité !

Même Camus en était à donner un coup de main, maintenant. D'ailleurs en parlant du Verseau, on en voyait l'amant...

-Milo. Tu veux me demander quelque chose?

-Non, pas vraiment. Je montais juste rapporter un bouquin à la bibliothèque de Shion. Tout va comme tu veux?

-Non, pas vraiment, singea gentiment l'aîné. Mais c'est gentil de demander.

Le Scorpion haussa les épaules.

-On est là pour ça, aussi. La castagne ça va bien un moment...

Saga haussa un sourcil de surprise. Ce n'est certainement pas venant du Grec qu'il pensait entendre ce genre de remarque un jour.

-Franchement, j'aimerais beaucoup que plus de monde pense comme toi.

Milo sourit. Saga savait depuis peu que sous ses airs enthousiastes, le Scorpion était en fait beaucoup plus réfléchi qu'il n'y paraissait. Comme quoi leur séjour aux Enfers avait révélé pas mal de petites choses sur chacun à chacun...

-Au fait t'as pas un Sagittaire qui t'attend?

-Il manigance.

-Oh? Quoi donc?

-Secret défense. Mais il parait que tu l'as bien aidé ce matin.

-Aiolia? Le pauvre, va.

Les deux Ors échangèrent un regard qui en disait long comme le bras sur ce qu'il pensait de cet échange hautement 'pipolesque' des petites histoires du Sanctuaire.

-Quand même tu te rends compte à quel point on devient tous cucul en période de paix? fit réaliser Milo à son comparse.

-Oh, à mon humble avis, ce n'est que le début. Lorsque tous les Argents et les Bronzes vont se relâcher aussi, ce sera tous les jours 'Amour, gloire et Sanctuaire'.

-Brrr... J'en frémit d'impatience. Bon allez, Camus va attendre son dîner à ce train là. Je te laisse.

-Moui... marmonna Saga reparti dans ses papiers. Tu me prépare une portion que je prendrais au passage?

Milo éclata de rire.

-Même pas en rêve! Que pour mon homme et moi!

-Radasse!

-Mais oui moi aussi je t'aime. A plus mon beau!

****

Cancer:

L'ambiance est studieuse aujourd'hui. C'est le moment de mettre à jour vos papiers.

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

Mu sursauta au son de la voix qu'il avait à la fois le plus et le moins envie d'entendre pour l'instant. Il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi prostré sur son canapé, intérieurement soulagé que Kiki soit retourné à Jamir pendant quelques jours et ne doive subir la vue de son maître pourtant toujours tellement composé dans un état de décrépitude aussi avancé.

-Mu, s'il te plait, j'ai passé quatre heures à retourner tout ça dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?

DeathMask s'avança sur le tapis et se planta devant le Bélier. Il y avait comme une lueur de désespoir dans ses yeux brillants. Mu n'en était que plus perturbé, et cela n'arrangeait pas vraiment son impossibilité soudaine à formuler une phrase, et encore moins une pensée, cohérente.

-Je me réveille avec devant moi quelqu'un qui a l'air d'avoir vu le diable. Je ne suis pas somnambule, dit le Cancer avec un rire triste, je ne pense pas être venu vandaliser ton temple ou t'agresser pendant ma sieste, non?

L'Italien s'agenouilla pour être à hauteur de l'Atlante. Celui-ci suivait ses mouvements avec autant d'attention qu'un chaton suit un papillon: joie de la découverte, étonnement de ce phénomène, désir de ne pas laisser échapper la proie...

-Alors s'il te plait, dis-moi ce que j'ai fais pour te mettre dans cet état.

-Ne bouge pas, ordonna d'un ton à peine audible le Bélier, tandis que DeathMask se détendait d'entendre enfin son ami parler, même si c'était pour lui donner un ordre douloureux.

Il obéit néanmoins. Mu, très lentement, le dévisagea de la pointe des ses mèches désordonnées à l'extrémité de ses ongles courts posés sur ses cuisses. Toujours aussi lentement, il prit délicatement entre ses deux mains le visage qui lui faisait face. Avec toujours autant de vitesse qu'un escargot rhumatisant, il s'approcha et embrassa tendrement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Il savoura à nouveau le goût salé des lèvres sous les siennes, demandant plus du bout de la langue. Permission lui fut accordée avec un peu d'hésitation, mais avec autant de gentillesse.

Calmement, Mu se laissa glisser sur le tapis lui aussi. Il se serra contre le Cancer, qui leva des mains tremblantes pour les caler au creux du dos du gardien du premier temple. Sans rompre le baiser, Mu gémit.

Lorsque leur taux d'oxygénation commença à frôler la température de l'Exécution de l'Aurore de Camus, ils se séparèrent enfin.

-C'est à peu près ce qu'il s'est passé juste avant que tu te réveille, expliqua Mu d'une voix rauque.

-Ah... Oh. Euh...

-Tu sais où est ma chambre. Tu fais ce que tu veux, commenta placidement l'Atlante en se rehaussant en position bipède.

-Attends!

Mu s'arrêta,la main de DeathMask lui tenant fermement le poignet.

-Est-ce que...

Une légère rougeur colorait les pommettes du Cancer.

-Est-ce que... tu es amoureux de moi?

Elle arrivait, la question que Mu redoutait plus que tout. Il n'y avait pourtant pas d'autre réponse que celle qu'il donna.

-Je ne sais pas.

-Mais...

-Je tiens énormément à toi. Probablement plus qu'à n'importe quel Or. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour ou autre chose. Je veux savoir, mais tu as aussi ton mot à dire.

L'Italien se mordit les lèvres. C'était un peu compliqué pour lui, qui n'avait jamais été un grand philosophe. En même temps, il savait que le Bélier comptait aussi beaucoup pour lui. Était-ce la même chose que ce qu'il éprouvait pour ses autres frères d'armes?

S'il cédait, ne risquait-il pas de blesser Mu plutôt qu'autre chose? Or il ne voulait pas le blesser, Mu avait tant fait pour lui pendant sa période de dépression post-traumatique.

Et là, Mu s'offrait à lui sans non plus savoir si ce serait un coup d'un soir pour les deux, ou le début d'autre chose...

... Et puis zut...

Fin de la deuxième partie...

Troisième et dernière à venir... en temps et en heure, c'est-à-dire quand j'arriverais à me fustiger suffisamment pour la taper...

Et oui, je confirme, DeathMask a bien pris la direction de la chambre! Non mais.


End file.
